Gravitation Revisited: Magnestism
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: AU - What if Uesugi Eiri was the singer and Shindou Shuichi was the novelist? How much of the story would stay the same? And how much would be different? Would there still be love? Rape? Murder? Betrayal? Would there still be a happy ending?
1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Notes:** I came up with this idea about six months ago, maybe less. I've been toying with it in my mind for quite a while, never actually having the nerve to write it. Well, I gave in to temptation. XD I hope you all enjoy this. It's quite different from my usual fics. Although, I think _"Your Song"_ and "_Your Tango"_ take the cake. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism  
  
_**

**__**

****

****

Uesugi Eiri swiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. He flicked golden bangs out of his face; they were sticking to his forehead and nose annoyingly. He mentally reminded himself to get the ragged locks cut first thing tomorrow morning.

Eiri cranked up the air conditioning in his beat-up 1983 Subaru GL station wagon. The car hissed in protest.

_Only six more miles, baby,_ Eiri groaned silently. _Just get me home and everything will be peaches and cream._

The sweating seventeen year old sighed heavily and tried desperately to fan himself with one hand while driving with the other. The air conditioning was clearly broken and decided to be very temperamental about whether it wanted to blow out cold air or hot air. Eiri preferred the former in the sweltering August heat, but the Subaru refused to give it to him in bouts any longer than five minutes.

Eiri narrowed his azure-eyes and clenched his jaw tight. He blinked harshly, trying to ease the sting of his colored-contacts. His eyes were beginning to play funny tricks on him. However, the teen couldn't tell if it was the contacts blurring, the temperature making him delirious, the sun in his eyes, or the heat waves rising from the pavement. The road did seem awfully steamy looking all of a sudden… Eiri flopped back in his seat and let out a ragged breath. The heat was definitely getting to him – it was the only logical explanation.

The blonde gripped the steering wheel and pressed harder on the accelerator. It didn't matter how fast he went; there was virtually no one out on the express way at three in the after noon on a Sunday.

"Five more miles," the teen mused aloud. "Five more miles and then I can go home, blast a working AC, and flop down in my cushiony bed…" Eiri's gruff tenor slowly trailed off in a sweet daydream.

After spending the last four days Nagoya playing at gigs in the local clubs with his band, Mys•fôr•shun, Eiri was far from in the best of moods. The motel the band stayed at was a run-down little shack with ripped tatami mats to sleep on, a rotting hard wood floor, and no food. What little money the gigs had made them was spent on eating out, and even that was used sparingly. The whole adventure, in a word, was disastrous.

Now, however, with visions of an ice cold shower and a plush bed to lie on, Eiri was slipping into a catatonic reverie.

The young singer sighed dreamily and leaned his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes briefly to help relieve the sting of his eyes. Images of sinking into the king-size cushiony bed that he shared with his flatmates filled his mind's eye. However, Eiri quickly remembered that he was driving, and rather carelessly, despite the lack of car's on the road. He snapped his eyes back open.

The teen blinked harshly. The road before him seemed _very_ smoky all of a sudden…

_What the…?_ Eiri furrowed his brow and sniffed in thought, squinting hard. He caught a quick whiff of toast. The blonde froze. _Toast…? No… that's not toast…_

Eiri gasped and slammed on the break, sending the car to a screeching halt. He snapped his wrist to turn off the ignition and fumbled with his seatbelt. Why was it the only time you really _needed_ to get the blasted things off you couldn't?

The singer stumbled out of the car, which was now hissing and sputtering. The whole front of the car was crackling with small new-born flames. The area around the car was turning grey with smoke.

Eiri sighed wearily and collapsed onto the shoulder of the road. The concrete burned from the heat of summer right through his khaki shorts. He groaned.

The teenager reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a five year old cellphone. The screen was cracked, all the displays were upside down _and_ backwards, and the ringtone (which there was only one of) sounded like a castrated cat.

He punched in the numbers for the fire station. He had the number memorized by now – this wasn't the first time his car decided to burst into flames.

However, by the time he was nearly done with the phone conversation, the flames began to close in upon themselves and died down.

Eiri rolled his eyes. He informed the secretary on the line to disregard his comments.

He'd just have to call a tow truck, instead.

When he was done, the vocalist stuffed the welfare phone back into his pocket and stretched his legs out before him.

The man from the towing company had informed Eiri that they only had one guy working today and he probably wouldn't get around to the teen's beat up Subaru for another three hours, at least.

_I hate Sundays_, Eiri groaned mentally. _Things always go wrong on Sundays, and you've got no one to help you because they're all on their day off._

Eiri was further informed by the towing company that he should just leave the car there and they would call him when they got around to picking it up. Grudgingly, the blonde gave the company his cellphone number.

But where the hell was he supposed to go in the meantime?

Eiri tried his cellphone again, calling his brother for possible help.

"Hey, bro," came a fuzzy, barely comprehendible, voice from the other line. Eiri's brother had caller ID. "What's up?"

"My car overheated," Eiri stated matter-of-factly. The other man laughed. "It's not funny, Tatsuha!"

"Right, right – sorry. Where are you?"

The vocalist frowned. "The highway. I'm about four or five miles from home."

"Oh, why are you still there?" Tatsuha inquired. "Everyone else is already home."

The band had taken three cars with them to the gigs in Nagoya. In one car was Aizawa Taki, the band's second vocalist; Shirozawa Ma, the guitarist; and Mimuru Ken, the violinist. On the way to Nagoya, the second car contained Nakano Hiroshi, the second guitarist, and Uesugi Tatsuha, the bassist. The third car then carried Uesugi Eiri, a vocalist, and Seguchi Tohma, the keyboardist.

The car arrangements were decided with little effort. Taki, Ma, and Ken met in kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. Tatsuha and Hiro were close friends, so there was no argument there. An Eiri and Tohma were "hook-up buddies", as they liked to consider themselves.

Their other band mates knew to leave the two alone.

When the group departed from Nagoya, Eiri was in a foul mood. Tohma and he wound up getting into a bit of a quibble, so the genius keyboardist hoped along with Tatsuha and Hiro.

Eiri was left behind for the ride home alone.

He growled. _If only I hadn't stopped for a damn bottle of water at that run-down convience store._ _Then I would be home right now, with the others, and my car would have never blown up._

"Nevermind," the blonde answered gruffly. His eyes fell to the car and the bottle of water that laid only half-drank on the passenger seat. It wasn't worth stopping to buy it, in retrospect.

"Look," Eiri continued in annoyance, "get Hiro to come pick me up."

Tatsuha clucked his tongue. "No can do, bro. Hiroshi's out food shopping. All our food in the fridge went bad while we were gone." The younger Uesugi laughed. "You shoulda seen it, bro!"

Eiri grumbled something under his breath. "Fine, then call Taki."

"I don't have his new number."

The undividable trio just recently got a new package deal of three cellphones. It was one of those "free minutes" to each other deals that never actually wound up free. However, they hadn't gotten the first bill yet, so they didn't realize.

Eiri absent-mindedly wondered what they would need such a deal for if they were never apart anyway.

"How did you not get the number?" Eiri growled vehemently. Tatsuha tended to be inattentive.

"Did _you_?" Eiri's brother countered.

"Yes!" the singer snapped.

"Then you call him."

Eiri sighed. He couldn't do that. He had written the three's new phone numbers down on a slip of paper, which he then placed into his pant pocket. That was three days ago, and three pairs of pants ago.

He couldn't think back that far.

"Forget it." Eiri blinked hard. The contacts were burning. Why did Taki and Hiroshi have to be the only ones with licenses besides himself?! "Dammit, when are you gonna learn to drive, Tatsuha?!"

The brother laughed loudly. Eiri's broken phone sputtered against the sound. "As soon as you let me near your car."

Admitting to defeat, Eiri ended the conversation with his brother. It wasn't worth the headache.

He slumped forward and hung his head. His shirt was stuck uncomfortably to his back and his hair was slicked to his forehead. He was drenched in sweat.

If the blonde had to stay in this heat much longer, then, he feared, he would pass out from heat exhaustion. And, if he stayed out long enough, he would then dehydrate, if he wasn't doing so already.

Eiri licked his parched lips. He slowly, weakly, tilted his head up. He was considering grabbing the water bottle, which was no doubt hot by now, when he saw a car pull up in front of his along the shoulder.

The golden-yellow convertible stopped right at Eiri's feet. The paint glinted evilly in the bright sun, stabbing at Eiri's already sore eyes. He blinked again.

The vocalist squinted, craning his head back to see the driver. The man inside the car moved around for a second and opened the door, car still running. He stepped out and around the front hood. He stopped near Eiri.

A man in his early twenties stood before the blonde. The man's hair was black and unruly. The bangs were parted in the middle, thrown haphazardly to each side. The bangs then angled downwards to end right below his jawline. The rest of the hair was pulled back into a low, sloppy ponytail - it was short and stubby. The man's hair, when down, would only come just short of the nape of his neck. Eiri figured the man kept it that way to keep it from tickling him, as hair that length often did when you were already itchy with sweat. It reminded Eiri further that he still needed to get his own hair cut.

The man's stature was lean and his skin tanned just the slightest. He wore white sneakers and form fitting blue jeans. He also wore a short sleeve, button down shirt which was only closed for the last three buttons. It gave Eiri a perfect view of a perfect chest. The blonde gulped, tearing his eyes away, and meeting the man's own.

Deep blue-violet eyes stared down at Eiri in curiosity and concern. The eyes were wide and round, giving the man a child-like essence, where every other aspect of him was rugged.

"Hi there," the man began. His voice was only the slightest bit lower then Eiri's own, still it, too, held its own child-like quality. "I'm gathering you're not just sitting there for the view."

_Well, with a view like this…_ Eiri quickly shook his head and pushed himself into a stand. He brushed off his rear while answering with a small "hardly".

The blonde looked over at the man and blinked. He was an inch shorter then Eiri.

"Car trouble?" the man queried, cocking his head to the still smoking Subaru.

Eiri shrugged his shoulders, looked to the car, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Damn thing over heated." He paused. "Again."

The man laughed. It was a sweet, genuine laugh. Eiri blushed.

"Need help?" the stranger offered.

"Nah," the blonde replied easily. "I'm just waiting for a tow truck."

"Want some company?" The raven-haired man gestured to his car. "We can hang out in there till they come. I've got an AC." He wiped at the back of his neck. "It's really hot out here."

Eiri became flustered. "I, um…" If this man new the teen before him was gay, he would surely renege on the offer. "That's ok," he continue, adverting gaze. "They said it would be a few hours before they could get here."

The man blinked. "A few hours?" Before the singer could explain, the man was talking again. "Oh, because it's Sunday, huh?" He shifted on his feet. "You plan on waiting here for a few hours?" he asked with a smile.

Eiri swallowed hard. "Well, they told me to go home and they would call me…" His eyes skittered around nervously. "But, well, I don't have a way to get home, so…"

"Where do you live?"

The blonde turned to stare at the friendly stranger before him. The blue-violet eyes were glittering at him.

"Yokohama."

The man's smile widened. "That's really close. Only four miles." He leaned his head forward. Eiri tensed. "Why don't I drive you home?"

The blonde's head quickly jerked from side to side. "No, I don't want to be an inconvenience."

The short man laughed. "It's not an inconvenience! I like in Tokyo, I'm heading that way."

Eiri's shoulders eased. "If it's really okay by you…"

"Sure it is!" He tucked a longer piece of bang behind his ear. "Now, let's get into that car before we sweat to death."

Eiri felt himself smiling. "Sounds good to me."

The stranger pulled open the passenger door for Eiri to get in, but then stopped midway. He spun around.

"That's right." He grinned. "What's your name?"

The vocalist blinked. "Oh, right. Uesugi Eiri." He extended his hand.

The man gratefully took the hand and gave it an energetic shake and squeeze.

"I'm Shindou Yuu."

**Author's Notes:** I _could_ write more… But I don't feel like it. XD Confused? That's okay, you're entitled to it. Just wait until the next chapter. It should be out soon.


	2. A Proposition

**Author's Notes:** Wow, a second chapter out already, huh? Well, I'm bored, so I decided to write. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****Eiri let out a slow breath and leaned his head against the seat. The air conditioned car quickly dried him and cooled him to the bone. It felt wonderful.

"Thanks a lot, Shindou-san," the blonde offered lowly. His voice sounded almost dreamy.

Yuu laughed. "No problem." He turned to the boy in his passenger seat and winked at him through the glasses he now wore.

When the two men had piled into the car, Yuu reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a pair of glasses. They were small and rectangular, just big enough to fit his field of vision. The frame was thick and black. Eiri commented on them, wondering if Yuu was near-sided. The man smiled and told the blonde he had pretty crappy vision all together, but only wore the glasses when he needed to.

"They look good," Eiri had commented. He then flushed and quickly turned away. Yuu had a quirky smile on his lips ever since.

"So, Uesugi-san," the older man began, eyes trained to the road. "How old are you?"

Eiri crossed his legs. "Seventeen. But I'm a third year."

Yuu's eyes flickered to the teen before him and then back to the road. "Late birthday? Or pushed a year ahead?"

Eiri nodded. "Yeah ahead - my parent's made me." He laughed shortly. Yuu noted that it was almost like a giggle. "But it's okay. I'm practically the smartest out of all my friends."

Yuu crinkled up his nose. "I'm sure that makes you mister popular," he added jokingly. Eiri grinned. "Where were you headed from?" the raven-haired man continued, not missing a beat.

Eiri frowned. "A gig in Nagoya."

Yuu's ears perked. "'A gig'?" he repeated curiously.

"Oh," the blonde sat up straighter. "I'm in a band."

Yuu seemed intrigued, even though his eyes didn't waver from the road. "That so? You any good?"

The singer laughed. "I'd like to think so. We've all be doing this for a good two years now."

"Practice makes perfect." Yuu pushed his glasses up. Eiri couldn't help but realize how good the man looked in them. "What's your role in the band?"

"Vocalist," the teen answered proudly. "And I write the lyrics."

Yuu's eyes quickly swung to Eiri, wide. "Really?" The latter nodded enthusiastically. "Can I see some?" Yuu asked, making a right turn off the highway.

Eiri tensed. "Um, s-sure…" He blushed and looked into his lap, hands fumbling into his pockets.

He found the piece of paper he was looking for. During the band's last stay at Nagoya, Eiri had come up with an idea for a new song and began to scribble some things down. He carried the paper with him on the ride home in case inspiration hit again.

Eiri handed the paper over to Yuu, who took it without looking away from the road.

"Make a left here," the blonde informed. "Then go straight for three blocks."

Yuu nodded and unfolded the paper with one hand, placing it on his knee, driving with the other. By the time the three blocks had been covered, Yuu was issued to turn right and then left again. He pressed his palm down on the paper at his knee and waited to read it until they reached their destination.

"I'm the apartment complex coming up," the vocalist continued, pointing ahead.

After a moment, the older man pulled over and stopped in front of Eiri's abode. He put the car in park and leaned back, finally addressing the paper.

The dark-haired man's eyes roved over the paper slowly and then again a bit faster. Eiri gulped. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as though this man's opinion mattered. Yuu's brow was furrowed the slightest in concentration. Eiri gripped at the cloth of his shorts.

"It's," Yuu began, handing the paper back to the other man, "okay."

Eiri blinked.

"'Okay'?"

Yuu looked uneasy. "Well, it's not the greatest, but it's all right. You're not a poet, so…"

"So it's crap?" Eiri retorted, suddenly defensive.

The driver sighed. "I didn't say that." He seemed serious. "Look, you're a musician; you don't need to be able to write, too."

Eiri set his jaw. "It's what I do! I write the lyrics and I sing them!"

"Hey." Yuu's eyes were hard. Eiri absent-mindedly noticed that the childish quality in them was gone now. "You said I could read it, so I gave you my honest opinion. If you don't agree with it, then forget about it."

"Forget about it?!" Eiri leant forward, gripping the paper in his fist. "You just indirectly said my lyrics were crap!"

"I never said that, or even hinted it!" Yuu sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, staring ahead. "You've got… potential, but for now…"

"What would you know, anyway?"

The older man exhaled in amusement. "I'm a novelist." He smiled, but when his eyes swung to Eiri, they were dull. "I know."

The offended singer just sat there for a moment. He stared into those cold violet eyes, lips parted.

This was too much.

"Fine." Eiri hung his head, unsure of how to deal with the situation, but too ashamed to keep staring into those eyes. "You're probably right… So much for me being smart."

"Writing isn't about being smart."

The blonde picked his head back up at the gentleness of Yuu's voice. His eyes were glistening again.

"Writing is about talent and feeling. You've got the talent, and you've got the potential, but…" He drifted off.

"The feeling?" Eiri queried.

"It's not there." Yuu pushed his glasses atop his head, sending his hair in all different directions. "You're writing love songs, but you've never even been in love."

"How would you know?!" the vocalist snapped.

Yuu watched the fumbling teenager sadly. "I can tell. You're writing about something you don't know anything about. Why don't you stick with an easier topic, hmm?"

Eiri felt horrible. _That's not true!_ he argued mentally. _I _am_ in love! I'm in love with Tohma!_

The younger man sighed and shook his head. There was no use in disputing it, no matter how much he hated to lose.

But maybe… maybe he wouldn't have to lose after all…

"Wait." Eiri swung his head up. "You said you're a novelist, right?"

Yuu blinked at the sudden change in mood. "Yes," he answered unsurely.

"Okay then." Eiri was grinning from ear to ear. "I want you to come to my concert."

The older man shrunk back. "Hold on a second—"

"I'm gonna finish this song," the taller man declared. "And I'm gonna sing it at my concert on Friday. I want you to be there."

"Wait, Uesu—"

"Come." Eiri reached out and squeezed Yuu's shoulder. "Come and tell me if it's good enough when finished."

The novelist didn't move for a few seconds, and just stared quizzically at this teen before him. He blinked a few times, considering the situation.

Yuu sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll come."

Eiri pulled back his arm and giggled triumphantly. "Awesome!" he cried, finally taking off his seatbelt. He pulled a scrap piece of paper out of his pocket. "Do you have a pen?"

Hesitantly, Yuu reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pen, handing it to Eiri. The blonde grinned in thanks and scribbled something down. He then handed both pen and paper to the author.

"That's the time and place for the concert on Friday." The teen's eyes were sparkling, even behind the colored-contacts. "I'll see you then, Shindou-san."

Before Yuu could get another word in, Eiri was out of the car and running up to the door of the apartment complex. The dark-haired man wondered exactly how the blonde went from being aggravated one second and then giddy as a school girl next.

Eiri ran in, waving behind him. He left Yuu to sit in his car, pondering.

_Just what will happen if the lyrics aren't any better? What does he expect from me then?_

Eiri didn't have the answer either, and only hoped that things would go smoothly. And if worse came to worse and the lyrics still sucked, well then…

A smile graced the teen's lips. _At least I'll get to see him again_.

**Author's Notes:** It's pretty short, I know. Sorry. It's going to start picking up a bit now. Similarities and differences galore, eh? XD


	3. A Shame

**Author's Notes:** I was told that I should put up a new chapter each day. … Well… I'll try?? Hehe, here goes.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

****

Uesugi Eiri groaned and lazily stretched in the bed. A slow, dreamy smile spread across his lips as he was gently pulled from sleeping. Warm hands were running through his hair, and soft lips were on his naked shoulders. It was a wonderful way to be woken up.

"G'mornin'," the blonde mumbled drowsily. He rolled over onto his back, eyes still closed.

"Hi there," came a breathy reply. The keeper of the voice leaned over from where he knelt by the side of the bed, and pressed his lips gently to Eiri's.

Eiri knew by the soft kisses and soothing voice that it could be no one other then Seguchi Tohma. The singer's eyelids fluttered open to land on pools of aquamarine – Tohma's eyes.

"How did you get here?" Eiri asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Tohma smiled. It wasn't the usual smile that he always wore around people. The genius keyboardist had a way of smiling at people to unnerve them and get his way. The boy was always calm and collected. He could be heartless and demanding, but not without the smile – no, never without the smile.

This smile, though, was the smile only Eiri got to see.

"Your father let me in." The platinum-blonde teen leant down and kissed Eiri once more. "Said you were up all night, too." Eiri flushed. "What time did you get to sleep?"

The vocalist shifted uneasily and sat up. Tohma had a way of acting like mother-hen to him.

"Sometime after four, I think. I'm not sure." Eiri ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "I was working on finishing the lyrics," he added defensively when Tohma sent him a reprimanding glare (and the smile even faltered for a moment, too).

It was already – Eiri looked at the clock on his wall – a little passed noon on Thursday. He didn't have much more time to finish. The words were all written, and the stanzas fit perfectly to the melody, but the feeling wasn't quite getting through yet. It still needed to be tweaked.

_Though, according to Shindou Yuu_, Eiri thought semi-sourly, _I won't get the feeling through, no matter what._

The blonde remembered what the novelist had said to him about how he shouldn't write about love if he wasn't _in_ love.

Eiri's eyes fell to Tohma.

_He's wrong,_ Eiri reminded himself. _I love Tohma._

As if to prove his point (though to whom, Eiri wasn't sure) the teen moved forward and wrapped an arm around Tohma's shoulders. Eiri felt the older boy tense, but ignored it and pulled the keyboardist close. Their lips met and Eiri kissed him hard.

Tohma relaxed quickly, reaching a hand out to rest on his beau's waist. He ran his fingers over the hem of Eiri's pajama bottoms as the two kissed. It made Tohma wonder why exactly Eiri was acting so demanding…

Pulling away, slightly short of breath, Eiri flushed. He muttered a small apology, but his lover merely smiled and shook his head, leaning in for a softer kiss.

Eiri complied, but rather light-headedly. Something didn't feel right in that first kiss, and it was become more and more apparent in the kinder one. The blonde had never noticed it before, but there was no _feeling_ in the kiss. It was just lips touching lips, and tongues rubbing against tongues.

Eiri had read about love in books and seen it in movies, but he never actually understood it. He had figured it would be clear if he loved someone when the time came. And when Tohma came into his life a few years back, Eiri was sure. He was frightened, but he was sure.

Seguchi Tohma was in Eiri's class when the two were first years. Eiri was still in the closet with his homosexuality – in fact, he himself didn't even know about it yet. That is, until Tohma approached him one day.

(Since Eiri and his little brother, Tatsuha, were kids they loved music. One day, their father bought Tatsuha a guitar. The two Uesugi's then started their own little band, entertaining friends and relatives when they visited. The band, which was first entitled "I'm with Stupid" [Eiri named it, to Tatsuha's chagrin], soon became a band of three when Tatsuha met Nakano Hiroshi in fifth grade. The younger Uesugi then bought a bass, Eiri continued to sing, and their new addition played guitar. They were quite an amusing group, whose name then changed to "We're with Stupid" [with Tatsuha still as the brunt of the joke]. )

Tohma heard about the three's makeshift rock back from word of mouth. It was then he approached Uesugi Eiri for the first time. Within two hours Seguchi Tohma was a member of "We're with Stupid". The keyboardist's skills were too good of an opportunity for Eiri and company to pass up. It was a mutual agreement.

Eiri began falling for his bandmate fast and hard. It was a sickening, terrifying fall, and the vocalist did everything in his power to stop it. However, nothing worked.

Tohma, seeming to have a knack at knowing everything, began to pick up on Eiri's hidden whirlwind of emotions. Not being one to be shy, Tohma confronted Eiri.

Now, nearly three years later, the two were an item. When questioned, they referred to themselves as "friends with benefits", or other like terms. In actuality, they were more then that.

Eiri had never uttered the words "I love you" to Tohma, but the latter had informed Eiri of his feelings many times. He took no offense to the blonde not saying them back – or maybe his smile was just misleading Eiri. Either way, they were comfortable, and Eiri knew in his heart he loved the older teen.

At least, he _thought_ he knew.

Eiri pulled back from the kiss. Somehow, while all these thoughts and memories were flooding though his head, the kiss had gotten heated. The younger man was now straddled over Tohma. Tohma was smiling warmly, truly.

"We better get up before my father sees us," Eiri managed hoarsely.

The head of the Uesugis knew of his son's sexual preferences, but preferred to not see it flaunted in his face. He was a very traditional man who owned a temple in Kyoto where he spent most of his time (he only came to the apartment in Tokyo on the weekends to see his children. However, Tatsuha got laryngitis on Wednesday and needed someone to take him to the doctor. It would ruin the concert if their back-up singer was useless.). Being a Buddhist priest made father Uesugi uptight about his son's promiscuous ways. He wanted the eldest son to produce an heir to the family and be a true Buddhist monk. Eiri had been called a "disappointment" on more then one occasion.

Eiri crawled off of his boyfriend in a daze, unsure of how to place the swelling of confusion in him. He decided it best to ignore the situation. He had the lyrics to concentrate on.

As if reading his thoughts, as it usually seemed, Tohma queried "how are the lyrics coming, anyway, Eiri-chan?"

When Eiri was younger, he hoped that maybe he would get a nice girlfriend. She would call him Eiri-chan in a sweet, melodic voice, and every time she would say it, he would get a chill. There was no chill with Tohma.

Why did he suddenly feel so empty?

"Fine," the golden-haired teen answered. He stumbled over to the doorway that attached his bedroom to the half-bath. He left the door open as he washed his hands and face.

Tohma trotted to the doorway, leaning against it. His cheeks were still lightly flushed. "Are they done?"

"Almost." Eiri's voice was muffled as he dried his face with the towel. He pulled back and stared into the mirror.

Golden eyes glimmered back at him. It was a trait that his father issued as a "disappointment". Eiri, a full-blooded Japanese, was born with gold hair and equally gold eyes.

When he was younger, the blonde boy was teased by the other kids. He was even snickered at by a few adults. Eiri was issued many times by his father to either shave his head, or die his hair black. The teen refused either. Instead, just to spite the old man, Eiri died his hair every color _but_ black. It was his trademark at school. Every month was a different color. This month he went for the _au natural_ gold.

His eyes, however, he always kept blue.

Eiri reached out a hand for his contact case. Tohma chatted with him, speaking of the concert the following night. As he put in the colored contacts, the vocalist answered in monosyllables; Tohma didn't notice, or pretended not to.

As Eiri placed the second contact in, there was a hard knock at his bedroom door.

"Go get it, will you, Tohma?"

The keyboardist complied, scampering to the door and opening it. Uesugi Mika, the eldest of the three Uesugi siblings, stood with her hands on her hips.

"Father's leaving for Kyoto. He wants me to tell you two to come say goodbye to him." She was scowling. Mika turned sharply, her long brown hair whipping behind her. As she trailed back down the hall she added "And good afternoon to you, Seguchi-san."

Tohma laughed softly and shook his head. Uesugi Mika was a mystery to all. She was quick to the point and brutal, just like he. In fact, the two were similar in most aspects of life – they got along nicely. Mika even told him once "it's a shame you're three years younger than me and gay." Yes, she was blunt. But Tohma was as well. The only difference between them lied in the fact that Mika was sharp with a scowl and Tohma was intimidating with a smile.

_It's a shame indeed, Mika-san,_ Tohma thought humorously as he turned back into the bedroom. _But I love your younger brother more then anything_, he added, watching as Eiri pulled a wife-beater over his head.

"Mika-san said—"

"I know," the singer began, cutting Tohma off. "I heard her."

The platinum-blonde teen blinked in mild surprise as Eiri brushed past him and into the hall. Tohma turned to see Eiri's retreating back, wondering silently what had gotten his lover in a bad mood. He had been acting a little strange since Tohma woke him up.

"Eiri-chan, did I—"

Tohma was cut off again by the booming voice of the Uesugi children's father.

"I won't be coming home this weekend," the Uesugi head explained. "I already lost two weekdays at the temple. I'm not missing the weekend, too." He shot a glare to Tatsuha, who was sitting on the couch, munching on potato chips and watching TV. The youngest Uesugi rolled his eyes.

"I'll watch them, father," Mika informed, constantly the good daughter. "Just like always."

"You're wonderful, Mika," their father beamed, kissing the twenty-year old on the forehead. "Don't harass your sister," he continued, eyeing his sons. "I know how rowdy you two get on the weekends, especially after a successful concert.

Eiri bristled. If the lyrics still weren't good and Tatsuha's voice didn't come back, then the concert would be far from successful.

"I'll see you kids next weekend. I'll call you."

With that, the Uesugi father picked up his bag and walked out the door, closing it tightly behind him. Eiri's head stung from the sound.

_I'm not feeling well_, he thought dizzily.

When Tohma had answered the door for Mika, Eiri started to think further on his situation. He couldn't ignore it – it was practically staring him right in the face.

_Something's wrong with me,_ he had thought, glaring at his blue-eyed reflection. _Shindou Yuu… you really fucked up my way of thinking, you know that?_

Yes, it was all that strange novelist's fault. If he hadn't made Eiri second guess his feelings toward Tohma like this, then the singer wouldn't be feeling this way. His head wouldn't be pounding, and his heart wouldn't be aching.

Something was missing…

"Eiri-chan?"

There was nothing there at the sound of the cute nickname.

Eiri felt Tohma's hand on his shoulder.

There was no jolt down the spine.

"Are you okay?"

There was no warmth in Eiri's stomach from the kind words.

Eiri nodded. Tohma hesitated a moment and leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

There was no fluttering heart.

"If you need to talk…"

Was it all pretend?

"I'm going to go work on the lyrics," Eiri exclaimed suddenly, jerking away from Tohma. He strutted down the hall. "Go home, Tohma," he finished gruffly, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Notes:** Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna get flames form all the Tohma x Eiri fangirls now. XD Don't hurt me!! I love Tohma, too! But this isn't a Tohma x Eiri fic… ;; I'm sorry!! Please don't hate me and continue reading!

And review.


	4. An Artistic License

**Author's Notes:** I'm still striving for the one-update-a-day thing. I'm getting like Aja. XD

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

****

Tohma _hated_ swallowing it. In fact, for something like this, "hate" was too kind of a word. Tohma _loathed _and_ abhorred_ swallowing it. It was bitter and salty, and just plain unpleasant. Normally he didn't even let it get in his mouth, but this time he had no real warning.

Tohma pulled back, gulping hard. He could have spit it out somewhere, but that would have been a sign of weakness. If there was anything Seguchi Tohma hated more then swallowing, it was weakness.

Eiri let out a shaky breath. "Sorry," he managed out breathlessly. Being sexually active with the keyboardist for close to a year blessed Eiri with the knowledge of knowing Tohma's dislikes. "I didn't think I was gonna blow that fast," he finished sheepishly.

"It's fine, Eiri-chan," the platinum-blonde teen replied with a smile. He was trying hard not to pucker his lips. He needed a drink. "We haven't been together in a while, so it's natural."

It was true. Eiri had been either to busy with their concert (which they would need to be onstage for in a mere twenty minutes), or Tohma was too busy tying ends together with his father's company.

(Tohma's fathered worked with the N-G record label. It was a huge music industry throughout Japan and America. The concert tonight would be swarming with different suits from N-G, thanks to papa Seguchi.)

The older teen leaned back on his haunches. He issued Eiri to get cleaned up and then stood. He smiled, though somewhat emptily.

"I'll go check on the others," he added, leaving the dressing room and closing the door behind him.

Eiri sunk down lower in his place on the floor. Tohma had come into the blonde's dressing room while he was getting changed. Tohma had a look in his eyes that Eiri couldn't possibly misread. The keyboardist's advances were unexpected, but thoroughly enjoyed.

The singer cleared his throat and stood, cleaning himself off and zipping up his pants. He hummed a little tune as he threw away a soiled tissue.

Eiri wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or confused by Tohma's sudden favor. It wasn't really the keyboardist's style to do things like that unless he was going to get something in return. Eiri frowned.

_What was that for?_ he wondered. He took a seat in front of the mirror on the wall. _Last time I talked to Tohma was yesterday when he was over my house. And,_ Eiri reminded himself sourly, _I was really rude to him_. _Was he trying to make me feel better?_

He leaned forward, re-applying his eyeliner. It had smudged during his previous activities. Eiri noted his cheeks were still flushed and hastily covered them with white powder.

While the other members of the band made themselves artificially tan so that they would look normal under the bright stage-lights, Eiri liked to make himself look even paler. It was another one of his trademarks.

The blonde leaned back in his chair and checked the clock on the wall. There was only ten minutes left. He swallowed hard.

_Is Shindou-san here yet?_ he wondered nervously. _Have the lyrics come along well enough to meet his standards_?

Eiri began thinking again about his feelings for Tohma. Did he really love the teen or not? It was so confusing. Eiri had always _thought_ he loved Tohma, but maybe it was just a crush? or a trial run? Maybe it was just getting him ready for a true love in his near future?

He thought of Shindou Yuu and couldn't help but blush. It was even visible beyond the make-up. Eiri shook his head and cleared his throat.

No, Shindou Yuu was just a strange acquaintance. There was nothing more to it then that.

"Yo, Eiri!" Aizawa Taki burst through the door. His naturally tanned skin looked nearly brown from the thick make-up. He was grinning. His eyes looked even droopier then normal from the eyeliner (their fans loved his eyes). "Time to go, kiddo."

Eiri took in a slow breath and stood. He always got the jitters right before stage-time.

"You ready, Taki?" the blonde asked, double checking his reflection.

Taki smirked. "I'm always ready." He led Eiri out the door. "Did you warm up?"

"A bit." The two walked to a room a few feet away. "You memorize the lyrics?"

"A bit."

The teens laughed shortly as they walked into the room that held the other members of Mys•fôr•shun. Everyone was either fixing their outfits, checking their make-up, or tuning an instrument. They turned when Taki and Eiri stepped into the door way.

Taki jerked a thumb behind him. "Time to go, ladies."

* * *

The lights were in Eiri's eyes, causing the contacts to burn. He tried not to squint, he really did, but it was nearly unbearable. He threw his head down, belting out another line to his song.

"And it wasn't that hard/ Just to figure you out!" He threw his head back up, sweat trickling down his neck. Tatsuha sang something in the background (thankfully his throat had recovered). "And now I know who you are/ It wasn't that hard/ Just to figure you out!" Eiri repeated, making love to the lyrics.

Taki picked up, singing the second verse. "I like the freckles on your chest." His voice was lower then Eiri's which gave the two a kind of diversity that the band thrived upon. Hiro wailed on the guitar. "I like the way you like me best/ I like the way you're not impressed/ While you put me to the test/ I like the white stains on your dress."

There was a heavy percussion beat that Tohma played on the keyboard, while Tatsuha fingered his bass, Ma slammed down on the guitar, and Ken howled with his violin.

Eiri and Taki grabbed their microphones simultaneously. They sang in harmony, letting it all loose. "And I love the way you pass the check!!" Hiro and Ma ripped away. "I love the good times that you wreck!! I love your lack of self-respect! While you're passed out on the deck!!" Eiri dropped out as Taki growled "I love my hands around your neck!"

The two continued that way, trying to ignore the flashing bright lights, the screaming fans, the hands clawing at their legs, and the incredibly heat. The one thing they didn't ignore, however, was the sheer amazement of it all.

Eiri's eyes roamed around the crowd as he sang the chorus again. It wasn't a very large club – there was enough room to hold maybe two hundred people. Eiri figured it to be an easy task to pick out Shindou Yuu.

It wasn't. Eiri couldn't find the novelist anywhere.

_Did he bail on me? Did he never show up?_

Something tightened in Eiri's chest.

"Give it a try," Tatsuha sang in the background. "It felt so good/ And this is it!"

Taki let out a long cry as the musicians behind him wailed on. Hiro and Ma played back to back, laughing. Tohma was smiling calmly while his fingers pounding on the keys. Ken was throwing his head around while tearing away at his violin (everyone wondered how he could do that and not drop it). The continued on for a moment while Taki riled up the crowd. Eiri just stared ahead, beyond the lights, and into the blackness that was the crowd.

He couldn't make out any of the faces.

There was sudden silence for a beat. The Taki came in lowly.

"I like your pants around your feet." The band came back in again, hushed. They stopped. "I like the dirt that's on your knees" Some more beats, and then a pause. "I like the way you still say please/ While you're looking up at me/ You're like my favorite damn disease."

Eiri was furious.

He grabbed his mic-stand and belted. "I hate the places that we go!!" The band continued, though not without passing him an odd stare. Taki gaped. "I hate the people that you know!"

Tatsuha grinned at his brother's sudden change in the lyrics. He liked it. He backed Eiri up with a small echo of "hate the people that you know".

"And I hate the way you can't say no! Too many long lines in a row!" Eiri was nearly growling. "I hate the powder on your nose!!"

Taki hastily took over again, nervous. "And now I know who you are/ It wasn't that hard/ Just to figure you out."

Tatsuha was laughing too hard to back-up sing. Taki glared.

"And now I know who you are," the oldest singer continued. "It wasn't that hard/ Just to figure you out!"

Tatsuha eventually composed himself and sang as he played. Hiro was laughing, too.

Eiri, however, didn't notice any of it. He just stared straight out into the audience, glaring.

_You damn bastard._

**Author's Notes:** Uh-oh. Shindou has been a naughty boy. XD Wonder how Eiri will deal with it… Come back tomorrow for more!


	5. A Shiver

**Author's Notes:** I'm so happy that I can get these chapters out once a day!! XD XD XD

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**Dawnsama**: Thank you! I really appreciate you looking out for me, I do, I do! I feel so loved! XD I was actually going to change the rating to R, like you said, but then I forgot… Thank you so much for reminding me! I was so happy when I read that! -huggles like mad-

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

Shindou Yuu sat comfortably on his plush, suede couch. He was leaning back, coffee in one hand, and a manuscript in the other. His eyes skimmed over the page, for quite possibly the twelfth time. He would occasionally place the thick stack of papers on his knee to reach for the pencil behind his ear in order to correct something. He wanted to make sure it was perfect before he sent it into his editor, Mizuki Kanna.

Kanna would constantly complain to Yuu that he did her job for her. Yuu countered it back with "but you still get paid, and then you don't actually have to do anything." The quibble would always end in both parties agreeing on the arrangement.

The novelist smiled softly at the memory. He hadn't seen Kanna in a while. This last book was eating up all his time. Yuu was grateful he was meeting with her tomorrow. She was a cute one.

A hard knock at the door broke Yuu from his musings. He straightened his stack of papers on his knee and then rested them on the coffee table before him. He took another gulp from his mug and then rested that, too, on the table. The knock came again, harder. Yuu rolled his eyes and stood, placing the pencil back behind his ear. He trudged to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the author called grumpily. He unlocked the bolt on the door and swung it open. Yuu froze.

Uesugi Eiri stood outside Shindou Yuu's door, jaw clenched, fists tight. His cornflower blue eyes glared holes into Yuu's head. "Rage" was too kind of a word.

Yuu was sure he could see a black aura coming from the boy.

"You…" Eiri hissed, taking a step forward.

Yuu gulped. Had he done something wrong? "Uesugi-san," he began, befuddled. "What brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here!!" the blonde boy growled, stepping into the luxurious apartment. Yuu was forced to take a step back.

"Honestly, I don't," he offered as kindly as possible. "Please, come in." Yuu gestured the boy inside, who complied. The older man closed the door. "Um, how did you find out where I live?"

Eiri shot Yuu an icy glare as he took off his shoes. "You told me you live in Tokyo, so I looked in the phone book for all the 'Shindou' surnames here."

Yuu could have sworn his eye ticked. _You're kidding, right?_

"None of them were 'Shindou Yuu', so I just went to all them in Tokyo." Eiri took another step into the apartment. Yuu was frozen in place. "There were seven of them. I didn't think it was such a popular name." The blonde was beginning to calm down. He looked around the living room. "Luckily I found you by the fifth try."

Yuu found himself able to move again. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm not in the phonebook."

Eiri turned to glare at the older man again. "I realized that," he replied grudgingly. "But I found your sister's apartment."

Yuu coughed from surprise, choking on his own saliva. He calmed after just a second and stumbled to his coffee mug.

_My own sister rated me out?!_ he cried mentally. _No… I guess that _does_ make sense…_

Shindou Maiko, Yuu's little sister, was quite the handful at times. She was mature in other's eyes, even in her boyfriend's, but not in Yuu's. In fact, they were both terribly childish when it came to one another.

Eiri flopped down on the tan, suede couch. "She didn't want to give me the address at first…" Yuu's ears perked. "Then I told her I had a vendetta against you, and she got this wicked smile."

Yuu sighed. "That sounds like her." The novelist pulled the pencil out from behind his ear and placed it on the table. "So, what's this vendetta? Did I do something wrong?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Eiri cried, restraining himself from jumping up. "You promised you'd come to my concert!!"

Yuu sat down on the coffee table, sipping from his mug. The coffee was going cold. "So…?" he drawled curiously.

Eiri's eyes narrowed into slits. "'So…?'" he hissed. "SO, you never showed up!!"

Yuu just stared at the younger man before him for a moment, eyebrows raised. He blinked a few times.

"Yes I did…" the raven-haired man countered slowly.

Eiri stiffened. "You did?" he queried lowly.

Yuu nodded. "Yeah, I was there."

The vocalist gulped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," the shorter man repeated, a silly smirk on his face. "You thought I wouldn't come?"

Eiri scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well I didn't _see_ you there, Mr. Smartass."

Yuu chuckled. "I was in the back by the bar they had."

Fake blue eyes narrowed again. "By the bar? I didn't see you by the bar."

"I waved."

Eiri nearly face-faulted. "No you didn't!!" he retorted loudly, gripping the arm of the couch.

"Yes, I did." Yuu looked oddly calm. "You just probably didn't recognize me. I was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses."

The blonde frowned. "Why would you be wearing sunglasses in a club?" he asked, exhausted.

"I didn't want to be recognized." Yuu got up to get more coffee. "Despite what you may think, I'm relatively famous."

The singer scoffed. "I've never heard of a 'Shindou Yuu.'"

"That's because my penname is 'Shuu Yuu'," the older man replied good-naturedly.

Eiri had heard _that _name before. Shuu Yuu was a famous romance/mystery author. His books were laced with drugs, sex, murder, and betrayal. Eiri frowned. This wasn't how he had imagined the author to look like.

Yuu stepped into the kitchen and poured himself more coffee. "Shindou's my real surname," he called out from the other room.

Eiri sighed and ran his fingers along the suede couch. He made designs in the fabric. He hated suede. The way it felt under his fingertips made them tingle. Plus, he hated the way that it always looked sloppy. The second you rested your hand on it, it would change shades. He hated that.

Yuu sauntered back in from the kitchen holding up an extra mug. "I made you some coffee."

Eiri smiled widely, taking it. "Thanks," He sipped at it thoughtfully and blinked. "How'd you know how I like it?"

Yuu grinned and sat back on the coffee table. "You seemed like the type how would want three sugars and no milk."

The taller man flushed. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not."

"There's nothing to be insulted about," Yuu added, drinking.

A moment of silence passed between the two men. The only sounds in the room were the sipping of their drinks, the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the faint sound of traffic outside the window. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Eventually Yuu's mug clinked as he rested it on the table. He shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a lighter and pack of cigarettes.

Eiri raised a brow. Yuu noted the gesture. "Want one?" the novelist asked, placing a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh, wait, you're only seventeen." He laughed shortly around the stick at Eiri's wrinkled nose.

"I'm not some kid, you know," the teen retorted.

"But you_ are_ underage," Yuu finished. He lit the cigarette and inhaled. He placed the lighter back in his pocket, along with the pack.

"So…"

Yuu exhaled. "'So?'"

"The, um," the singer began nervously, "the lyrics…"

"Oh." Yuu pulled his cigarette from his lips and tapped it in the ash tray. Eiri noticed that the tray was practically clean.

_He must not smoke a lot,_ the younger man figured.

"They were much better," the author stated matter-of-factly. Eiri perked. "I liked them more."

"Really?!" Eiri leaned forward, clinging to his mug. "You really liked them?!"

Yuu blinked. "I liked them _more_," he repeated. "Though, I still stand by my first critique that you should _be_ in love before you _write_ about love."

Eiri didn't bother countering Yuu this time. He had come to terms with it.

_I… I don't love Tohma… _he sighed mentally.

"I know," Eiri replied sadly. "I… I thought I loved someone… but… then you said all of that… and…"

"You sure change moods fast," Yuu noted on an inhale of his cigarette. Eiri blushed. "Did I screw up your love life?"

"It's not a love life if there's no love."

Yuu exhaled. "Did I screw up your sex life, then?"

Eiri bristled. "Hey!" The dark-haired man laughed. "Stay _out_ of my sex life, okay?!"

Yuu nodded. "Okay, okay." He took a sip of coffee in between smoking. "Sorry if I did, though."

"Yeah, well…" Eiri drank some more. "I guess it's better I find out now then never."

"Did you break it to her?"

The blonde stiffened at the pronoun. "Uh… no, not really. Not yet."

"You should do that, then." Yuu shifted on the table, moving over his manuscript. "But, about the lyrics…"

Eiri found himself smiling. "What did you like about them?"

Yuu couldn't help but smile with the energetic boy. "I liked how you started naming all the things you love about that strange girl." He smoked. "And then how there was the musical interlude, as if time had passed in the relationship, and all of a sudden you hated her."

The vocalist slumped. _He likes it because I changed the lyrics midstream?_

Yuu caught the crest-fallen expression. "What?"

Eiri shook his blonde head. "No, it's just…" He heaved a long sigh. "I changed it to 'hate' right then. The lyrics weren't actually like that… it was… artistic license, really."

Yuu smirked. "Oh, yeah?" He finished off his cigarette and put it out. "That's some good improvisation, especially on the band's part for keeping up with you."

The lyricist placed his mug on the table, unable to stomach the drink any longer. "I feel so stupid now," he admitted dejectedly.

"Why's that?"

"Because, I worked my ass off on those lyrics," the younger man continued. "I tried so hard to make them perfect. And then…" Eiri leaned back in the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I just, got so mad because I didn't see you there, so I changed the lyrics…" He gulped. "And now I feel like an idiot."

Yuu was silent. The clocked ticked away and Eiri closed his eyes in pain. Surely Yuu had realized it by now, right? Because of that comment, he surely knew that Eiri had a crush on him, right?

"Well…" The novelist broke the silence. "I'm flattered." Eiri swung his head back to the man before him. "I didn't think I had that much of an effect on you."

"Of course you did!! I—" Eiri sucked in a quick breath, catching himself in time. He clenched his fists. "I…"

Yuu was watching Eiri intensely. Those violet eyes seemed to be burning right into him. What if Yuu could read minds? Could he tell that Eiri liked him? Could he see that the teen's heart was pounding?

Eiri felt himself blush.

"I have to go."

Yuu blinked. He had been hoping for a different ending to Eiri's stuttering.

"Oh." The author placed down his mug. "Okay, I'll walk you out."

The blonde stood stiffly and walked over to his shoes. "Thank you for coming last night." Eiri knelt down to get his sandals back on. "Sorry for barging in here like this and everything."

"It's fine." Yuu stuffed his hands in his pockets. He seemed awkward. "I hope I helped."

"You did." Eiri stood. He looked all over the place, eyes skittering around nervously. He couldn't make eye contact. "I'll, um, see you, I guess."

Yuu nodded. The teen turned and opened the door.

"Bye," Yuu paused, "Eiri-san."

The door closed behind the singer.

It was no "Eiri-chan"…

But it sent shivers down his spine.

**Author's Notes:** You were right Kage Miko! Hehehe. I laughed when I read your review, hehe. I hope you enjoyed it, all of you.

Poor Tohma.


	6. A Seperate Piece

**Author's Notes:** The first thing I do in the morning is start my computer. Then I run down stairs, do my bathroom routine, and make a bowl of cereal. I bring the breakfast up stairs, sit at my computer, talk to Aira-senpai, and write this story. I write until usually about noon, update, and then do artwork. But the whole time I'm doing my art, I'm thinking "damn, I wish I could do _two_ updates a day". Hehe. I'm so sad.

This story is my life, haha.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Aizawa's first name is Taki, not Tachi. The reason for the discrepancies there are is because Ma and Ken _call_ him "Tachi". It's a girly little nickname, which is kind of degrading. Taki and Ken's calling of Ma "Ma-kun" is also a semi-degrading term. "Ken-chan" is even worse. These are all nicknames that one would give as an insult or as a girl to her boyfriend (but it's rather embarrassing). The fact that the three call each other these names with no qualms shows that they have been together for a very long time and have a good relationship.

Also, the fact that the band mates don't use endings for one another, aside from the ones listed about (and Tohma's "Eiri-chan"), show that the teens are close enough to not need formalities. However, "Tachi", "Ken-chan", and "Ma-kun" go a level _beyond_ not using them, back into using them in a degrading (yet loving) matter.

XD That is all.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

"Hey, Tachi," the violinist protested gently, "maybe we should re-think this, huh?"

Aizawa Taki glowered at Ken. "I'm serious," the singer replied dangerously. "I can't take it anymore."

Ma sighed. "You know, he has a point, Ken-chan."

Ken sputtered. "Are you guys really considering this?!" He furrowed his brow incredulously. "Do you hear what you're saying?! If we quit the band, we'll be ruined!"

Taki smirked. "We're not quitting the _business_, Ken-chan, we're just leaving Mys•fôr•shun." He looked smug. "We're a very important part of the band, we'll do fine on our own."

Ken hated that he was the only pragmatic one in their group. "You're out of your minds!" he cried, slamming his hands down on the dinning room table. "I'm a violinist, dammit! I can't work in a band with only vocals and guitar! Bands don't work that way! I would need to learn a new instrument – like drums, or the keyboard!"

Ma crossed his legs and stuffed another mouthful of tuna in his mouth. "You'll be fine," he managed around the food. The blonde swallowed. "You might be able to keep playing violin. It could work."

"It will not!" the brunette countered. "We need some kind of percussion, or something! We can't make it on our own!"

Taki stood up from his seat at the table so suddenly the chair clattered. The seat managed to keep its balance, but not without scaring the other two at the table. The vocalist was glaring daggers at Ken.

"We will _to_ make it!" he growled, hands flat against the table. "But if you don't have anything faith in Ma-kun and I, then leave right now."

Ken didn't move, but Ma faltered.

"T-tachi," the guitarist stuttered, "you don't mean that…"

"I do," Taki countered, never tearing his eyes away from Ken. The other teen's emotion was unreadable behind his sunglasses.

Everyone in the band had a signature. The two vocalist's signature was their eyes – Eiri's were a unique contact-blue, and Taki's held a droop that girl's considered "sexy". The guitarist's both adorned long hair. The keyboardist always wore elaborate hats or something with feathers. Tatsuha always had a flair for leather or ripped clothes (and they were always pitch black like his hair). The violinist's trait, however annoying it became to the others, was his sunglasses – rain or shine.

"Listen, Tachi…" Ken began slowly, standing as well. "We've been together since we can remember. That's why we can get away with giving each other girly nicknames, you know?" He forced a laugh and Ma smiled with him. Taki frowned. Gulping, Ken continued. "Look, Tachi, please, just calm down. Eiri and the others are our best friends! We've been together for over two years now!"

"I won't disagree that they're our friends, Ken-chan," Taki's shoulders eased, "but I disagree with the way they carry the band. If they want to be famous someday, then, dammit, they can't be doing the stupid shit that they do!"

"It was one little change in the lyrics!" Ken retorted. "It's not a big deal! It didn't mess anyone up!"

"It's not just the lyrics! They're childish!"

Ma opened his mouth to rebut, but was cut off.

"Tohma is a genius keyboardist! We'd be insane to let that go!"

"And that's the only thing they have going for them!"

"Hiro is the best guitarist I've ever met!"

The blonde flinched. _That was harsh._

"And Tatsuha's an imbecile!"

"He's just absent-minded! He knows what he's doing!"

"He's annoying!"

Ma leaned back in his chair, chewing on his cold tuna.

"Either way – Eiri is amazing!"

"I'm better!"

"He's got a… different sound then you."

"Is that an insult?!"

Ma sighed. He refused to watch this tennis match any longer. Taki was a stubborn bastard, and Ken was single-minded. The guitarist smirked.

_That's practically the same thing, isn't it? _he wondered mentally. _The only difference is Ken-chan is _smart_ and diplomatic. Tachi's just a moron at debating._

Ma stood from the table and picked up his plate. He tossed it in the sink, not caring that there was still food on it. He picked up the other two's plates as well. They were bickering too much to notice. Ma dumped their plates in the sink on top of his and then trudged out of the dining room.

_Tachi really wants us to quit, huh?_ He ran a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair. _Well, it's no problem by me, really…_

Ma could still hear them yelling, even by the time he was half way down the hall.

"Tohma just got N-G to hear us out!" Ken cried. "This could be our lucky break! If we leave the band now, we'll never get anywhere?!"

"If we leave the band now," Taki repeated, "then _they'll_ be ruined!!"

"You… backstabber!!"

Ma shook his head, sending stray pale-blonde hairs to fly about. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door tightly behind him. It only barely muffled Ken and Taki's voices.

* * *

Nakano Hiroshi opened the refrigerator and pulled out a liter of soda. There was a stack of paper cups on the side of the fridge and he filled one with the carbonated drink. Hiro turned and leaned his back against the counter, sipping thoughtfully at his soda.

Hiro checked his watch. It was around three thirty in the morning. He sniffed and then drank more.

The auburn-haired teen was a self-proclaimed nocturnal. He lived with the Uesugi's, mainly because his father wasn't around (his parent's divorced when he was three) and because his mother disagreed with his ways of living life (his brother Yuuzi, an aspiring actor, had left home as well). However, the Uesugi family saw very little of Hiro since the boy slept during the day and wandered aimlessly at night. As long as Hiro didn't keep them up doing god knows what, then it was a happy arrangement (whether they kept Hiro up or not was a different story. Eiri and Tatsuha tended to cause many shrill shrieks from their sister).

Hiro stretched lazily, having only woken up a little while ago. Eiri had burst into his room with Tatsuha around four in the afternoon, pouncing on him. They shook him awake and babbled on and on, must to the guitarist's dismay. The two, nearly identical (save for their coloring), Uesugi's told Hiro all about "Shindou Yuu", novelist under the penname of "Shuu Yuu"

"I wonder why it's 'Shuu Yuu'" Tatsuha had questioned no one in particular. "I mean, that's kind of random."

"Not really," Eiri had answered defensively. "It rhymes."

"Who cares?" Hiro had groaned, trying to get back to sleep.

The two were relentless, keeping him up until nine. Hiro was even forced to go out to the diner with them (and Mika) since he was already awake. The second the auburn teen got back home, he fell back in bed.

Hiro was happy for Eiri, despite having been woken up. The guitarist didn't approve of Eiri and Tohma's relationship. As an outsider, he could tell that the love Tohma emanated through his every pore was not mutual. The singer _tried_ to love Tohma back, but Hiro could tell it was forced, even if Eiri couldn't.

He felt bad for Tohma, in a way, but more so for Eiri. The poor kid thought he was madly in love and was actually just being deceived. Hiro smiled. Maybe Eiri had now finally found someone he could_ really_ love.

_Well, if he's not too chicken to break up with Tohma, that is,_ Hiro added bitterly. _If Eiri stays with him, then he'll never get a chance at finding a real boyfriend._

Hiro remembered when he first joined "I'm With Stupid." Eiri was a shy little kid when it came to anything but the band. The blonde was nervous at first when Tatsuha insisted on Hiro's joining. However, Hiro had saved the singer one day from being bullied by some upperclassmen. Eiri had been open with the auburn teen ever since – which Hiro was grateful for.

Because of Eiri's trust in Hiro, the guitarist was the first one Eiri came to when he was worried about his feelings for Tohma. The keyboardist had only joined "We're With Stupid" four months prior, and Eiri was falling madly in love (or so he thought).

Hiro never told Tohma, but was there whenever Eiri needed consoling. The older teen was a wreck but Hiro helped him pull through.

Hiro thought Eiri was happy once Tohma had approached him. He thought that the blonde could finally relax and really care about someone as more then just a friend. But as time went on, Hiro began realizing that Eiri _wasn't_ in love Tohma, and probably never would be.

He felt bad, almost, for comforting Eiri. If he hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be with Tohma now. Then again, he could be still hiding in the closet and being miserable…

Hiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't brushed it yet since he last woke up and it was a tangled mess. He sighed.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Jumping slightly, the guitarist jerked his head to the side. Tatsuha was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, hi." Hiro relaxed and put down his now empty cup. "Just stuff. Nothing important."

"Gotcha." Tatsuha rolled his shoulders back and brushed passed Hiro over to the fridge.

"What are you doing up?" the red-headed teen asked curiously. Tatsuha usually slept like a brick.

The bassist grinned cheesily as he pulled out the milk carton. "I just got a call from Ma," he began, opening the carton. He drank from it. "You're not gonna believe this…"

Hiro figured he'd better sit down. Tatsuha only grinned like that when he was nervous about something. Apparently Ma had bad news…

The guitarist pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat cautiously. Tatsuha nodded at the gesture and sat, too. He took another swig from the milk container.

"Taki and them…" The slightly younger teen paused for emphasis. Hiro glared. "Well… it's not _really_ decided yet, but… they're thinking of quitting."

Hiro didn't move for a moment. _Quitting? That's…_

"Are you serious…?" Hiro finally asked at length.

"I wouldn't make something like this up," Tatsuha replied. He gulped down more milk. The teen was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working.

Hiro slammed a fist down on the table, not caring whether or not it woke the others.

"God dammit!" he growled. "I told you, didn't I?! I told you guys from the start not to let them in!"

It was true. When Taki, Ken, and Ma had first approached "We're With Stupid" everyone, minus Hiro, was pleased. Those three were incredibly talented in their trade, but couldn't quite pull it off as a three man group. Hiro didn't like it. He told Eiri that those three were only using the band to get into the limelight. Eiri, however, issued Hiro as crazy.

"Shut up!" Tatsuha whispered/yelled. "You're going to wake everyone."

"I don't give a damn." Hiro was furious. "I told you! And now, just when N-G is thinking of taking us under their wing… Dammit!!" He punched the table again.

"Shut _up_!" the bassist demanded, reaching across the table and grabbing the other teen's arm. "I don't want big bro to find out about this until it's decided! So shut up, Hiroshi!"

Tatsuha was the only one who called Hiro by his full name, and was the only one _allowed_ to. It always made the guitarist's skin tingle. Although he'd never admit it, he had a crush on Tatsuha. It was why he joined the band in the first place.

Hiro set his jaw. After a moment he eased and nodded slowly.

"Fine, fine." He sighed and sat back in his chair. Tatsuha let go. "Fine, we won't tell Eiri."

The two heard a noise and looked over to the door way. Uesugi Eiri's non-contacted golden eyes gleamed back at them.

"Tell me what?"

**Author's Notes:** -snerk- Tatsuha X Hiro. I owe it all to Raynedark. XD This chapter is dedicated to her for putting that couple in my head. I love her.

Hiro's not very trust worthy in this story, is he? Hehehe…

And how _will_ Eiri handle the news? Come back tomorrow.


	7. A Move

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry there have been no updates. Read the author's notes at the bottom for more information.

If you want, you can go here ) and see the "poster" for this story.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

            Shindou Yuu sat uncomfortably at his cherry-wood kitchen table. He was leaning forward, a stress-toy in one hand, and a manuscript in the other. His eyes skimmed over the page, for quite possibly the twelfth time. He would occasionally place the thick stack of papers on the table and reach for the pencil behind his ear. He would scribble a few corrections here and there, place the pencil back, and begin reading again. Kanna wanted the new chapter by this Wednesday.

It was only Monday afternoon, but Yuu had the chapter done already. He felt stiff and wanted to take a day off. Tuesday would be the perfect day to just sit back and relax.

He smiled at the thought.

            A hard knock at the door broke Yuu from his musings. He straightened his stack of papers on the table and put down his stress-toy. Yuu stood from his seat at the table and pushed the chair back in absent-mindedly. By the time he got into the living room the knock came again, harder. Yuu rolled his eyes and trudged to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the author called grumpily. He unlocked the bolt on the door and swung it open. He froze.

            Uesugi Eiri stood in Yuu's doorway, head hung low, wet hair hiding his face.

            _Why does this… seem like déjà vu? _Yuu wondered, taking in the situation.

            "Eiri-san…" The novelist eyed the downcast teen before him. "You're all wet…"

            "It's raining," came Yuu's muffled reply. The author blinked. Was it really? He hadn't noticed.

            "Are… you okay?" The older man took a step to Eiri, who flinched somewhat. "What happened?"

            Eiri sniffed. "I…" His shoulders shook slightly. "Can I just… I… I got into a fight with my friends and my brother… and I…" He paused, swallowing hard. "Could I just stay here…? Just for a little bit…?"

            Yuu flustered "Yeah, sure." He ushered the teen into the house. "Follow me; I'll get you a change of clothes."

            Eiri mumbled in appreciation, his head still hung low. The younger man followed behind Yuu into a bathroom. Yuu informed him to "wait right there" and scurried down the hall.

            The vocalist sighed and flicked wet bangs out of his face. He titled his head back and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His contacts still weren't in… He didn't want Yuu to see that. And aside from the golden irises, the rest of the eye was red and puffy from unshed tears.

            Eiri sniffed. This sucked. Why, when things were starting to go so well, did it all have to crash down on him? Why now?

            "Eiri-san?"

            The said teen flinched and hung his head again. Yuu was leaning in the door way. His face was serious.

            "I got some dry clothes." Yuu held out his hands, which had articles of clothing folded neatly in them. "Grab a towel from the behind the door and dry off. Then change into these." The novelist handed the things to Eiri and then reached for the door. "I'll be in the living room."

            Eiri nodded slowly as the door closed between them.

            Yuu straightened out his manuscript and stuffed it back into its folder. He placed the pencil in along with it. Tucking the folder under one arm, Yuu picked up the stress-toy and walked into the living room. He knelt down in front of the coffee table and slid the folder and toy on the shelf underneath. He sighed and stood up slowly.

            Yuu stretched his arms over his head and pulled his glasses down from where they had been perched atop his head. He was beginning to get a headache from concentrating on all the fuzzy objects before him.

            The author just stood there a moment, looking around. He wondered what had happened to Eiri to make the teen drive all the way to Tokyo for shelter.

            Yuu turned his head to the hall way when he heard jiggling of the bathroom door. His eyes focused on Eiri, able to see the boy clearly through the glasses, as he emerged. A towel was over the blonde's head, covering his face. Yuu smiled. He looked cute in the tee-shirt and boxers the novelist had supplied.

            Yuu quickly pushed that though away when he felt his cheeks get hot.

            "Eiri-san," the older man began. The said teen walked towards Yuu down the hall. "Are you okay?"

            Eiri nodded and stopped in front of Yuu. The older man issued him to take a seat and Eiri did so.

            "Want something to drink?"

            The blonde kept his head low. "You got any alcohol?"

            Yuu blinked. "You're seventeen."

            "I need a drink," Eiri countered with a sigh.

            "Can you hold your liquor?"

            A short, brief laugh parted the younger man's lips. The author was relieved to hear it. "I'm seventeen," Eiri replied, echoing back the man before him. Yuu grinned.

            "Okay then." He walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet above his microwave. "I've got scotch, rum, and beer in the fridge," he called back.

            Eiri leaned back in the couch, tilting his head to the ceiling, and pulled the towel down to cover his face. "Got any coke?"

            "Rum and coke?" Yuu tossed back, venturing a guess.

            "Please," the lion-eyed teen replied.

            A few moments later Yuu walked back into the living room. He handed a glass of rum and coke to Eiri. He then placed on the coffee table the liter of soda and the container of rum. Eiri would probably want seconds.

            "Thanks," the teen muttered under the towel. He sat up a little and dipped the glass under the towel to drink.

            "Sure." Yuu sat down on the coffee table, right in front of Eiri. He smiled. This seemed to be a normal thing now. "Mind telling me what's with the towel?"

            The vocalist stiffened. "Nothing," he snapped quickly.

            Yuu raised a curious eyebrow, but decided not to question the topic further. "Okay then. Want to tell me what happened?" He paused when Eiri didn't respond. "You said you got into a fight…?"

            "Yeah…" Eiri began hesitantly. "I… three of my band members are leaving…"

            Yuu frowned. "Which three?"

            "Taki, the other vocalist; Ken, the violinist; and Ma, the guitarist with the blonde hair." Eiri took a gulp of his drink. He cleared his throat. "They all decided to split and make their own band…"

            If the towel wasn't over Eiri's face, the novelist would have seen that the teen's bloodshot eyes were beginning to tear the slightest.

            "I… I was really pissed and… I started fighting with the three of them…" Eiri paused. He took another gulp. "Then Taki was all 'look, we'll stay with all of you until graduation. Then we'll split.' So I just told him to fuck off and leave now." The blonde sniffed. "And of course he got all pissy, and so did Hiro, the other guitarist. Hiro was yelling how I shouldn't be so ungrateful about them wanting to stay with us.

            "Can you believe that?! Ungrateful! They're leaving for God's sake, there's nothing to be grateful about!" Eiri's voice started to crack. He kept on speaking, the words just flying from his lips. "And since Hiro was mad, my brother decided to get in on the fight, since the little shit has a crush on Hiro or something. By then I had everyone against me except Tohma…"

            Yuu's head was spinning. He tried to get all the facts from Eiri's story in order. _Okay, the violinist, blonde guitarist, and singer want to jet. Eiri gets mad, and the other guitarist now gets annoyed. So then… his brother? Who's his brother? The bassist? I think so, they look a like… Okay, the bassist gets annoyed, too, now… And Tohma is okay with all of this. Wait. Who's Tohma? The keyboardist?_

            Yuu rolled his eyes. He reached over to the rum and opened the top. He slugged some of it down. This was too confusing.

            All the while the author was thinking about this, Eiri continued spewing out his story.

            "I got pissed at all of them and stormed out. We were ironically all at my house." He hiccupped. "Then I just started walking in the rain. Tohma apparently followed me, and he started talking to me. But I was in such a bad mood that I snapped at him, and… Oh, God…" He clutched at the glass so tight it threatened to break. Yuu watched him carefully. "I'm such a stupid shit. But… but… I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore! I thought I was in love with him, but then… I want to get rid of Tohma, but yet I'm still afraid he might break up with me because of—" Eiri cut himself short.

            _Oh my God. Did I just indirectly tell him I'm gay?!_   Eiri's eyes went wide under the towel. _No! Dammit! I didn't want him to know! He'll freak out!!_

            "Oh, so Tohma's your boyfriend?"

            There was no surprise in Yuu's voice, but Eiri flinched.

            "Y-yes…" The teen downed the rest of his drink. He would need it. "I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't… I'll leave." Eiri hurriedly put down his glass and blindly stood. "I'll go get my clothes and—"

            "Hey, hey." Yuu got up as well, resting a hand on Eiri's tense shoulder. "Why are you flipping out?"

            The blonde sputtered. "Be-because you're probably uncomfortable being in the same house with a gay guy…"

            Eiri had learned the hard way that discrimination and homophobia was a tough, cruel thing. He thought it best not to make friends with straight guys, and if he happened to, then he wouldn't tell them about his sexuality. Never before, though, had Eiri slipped up like this.

            "I don't care."

            Eiri froze. _Wh__-__what?_

            The blonde warily turned his head back to Yuu, even though the towel obscured his site. "What did you just say?"

            The novelist was grateful Eiri couldn't see him right then, otherwise he would see the blush on Yuu's face. "I said I don't care." The older man pulled back his hand. "Your preferences are your business."

            Eiri couldn't find the strength in himself to move. He gulped hard and stayed that way for a while. He stared off to where he thought Yuu might be standing, not that it mattered. His clenched hands were sweating.

            Yuu could practically feel the apprehension radiating off of the teen. He smirked for a brief moment. Reaching a hand forward, the author took hold of the towel. This was too serious of a conversation for something goofy like that. He saw Eiri visibly stiffen as the linen was removed.

            Bright golden eyes stared in awe at Yuu.

            The slightly shorter man blinked once and just stared, expression blank. Eiri felt his face get hot and quickly whipped his head away.

            "Are those contacts?" the writer asked curiously.

            "N-no…" Eiri didn't feel like lying – not to Yuu. "The blue ones are contacts… I-I have naturally yellow eyes."

            "Is your hair naturally blonde, too?"

            The said blonde turned his head to the man before him. Yuu didn't seem appalled, but he didn't seem intrigued, either. He looked rather… indifferent.

            "Yes," the singer replied after a moment. "It's all real."

            Yuu made a little sound. "That's pretty interesting."

            Eiri's eyebrows rose just the slightest. He didn't _seem_ interested… The teen wondered just how it was Yuu could say something with emotion, but his face never quite changing. The most Eiri ever saw on the man was a smile, and that, too, seemed pretty detached.

            "You don't think I'm weird, do you?" The younger man felt strange – almost like a bizarre exhibition. It's how he always felt when someone commented on his coloring. He wondered if this was how albinos felt, too.

            "Weird?" Yuu pursed his lips. "Why would I think you were weird?"

            Something in Eiri's chest lifted for the first time. No one had ever issued him with even a twinge of normalcy when touching on the subject of his hair and eyes.

            "I just…" The vocalist found himself stumbling for words.

He had never felt so… accepted before. Even Tohma found it odd when seeing Eiri without contacts in. And not only had Yuu not cared about Eiri's coloring, but he didn't even care about his sexuality!

            It was… a miracle.

            "You know," Yuu began, cutting off Eiri's thoughts, "how I have that bright yellow car?" The singer nodded. "That's because yellow is my favorite color."

            Eiri silently hoped that red was another one of Yuu's favorites, because he was sure his face was a lovely shade of it now.

            "So don't worry," the older man continued. He had a hint of a smile on his lips, and Eiri almost though he could feel it that time. "I don't think you're weird. I think it's attractive."

            The flushed teen turned away and bit his lip. He muttered out a small thank you, which Yuu laughed softly at. It made Eiri's heart leap. It was a nice, calming sound…

            "Shi-shindou-san…"

            "Call me Yuu, okay, Eiri-san?" He was smiling wider now. Eiri could have sworn he was blushing further.

            "Okay… Yuu-san, then…" He liked the way the syllables pushed on his tongue. It felt nice to be able to call the novelist by his first name…

            "Are you okay?" Yuu questioned, leaning his head back to get a better look at the boy. "You didn't get sick from being out in the rain, did you? You're face is all red."

            "N-no… I'm fine…"

            Eiri was sweating. He never felt this way with Tohma, not even in the beginning of their relationship. His heart never leapt by receiving just a glance. His stomach never flip-flopped just by a casual touch. His chest never tightened when they got so close that their breaths were mingling…

            Eiri blinked. How _had_ they just gotten so close?

            "So," Yuu started, face only half a foot from Eiri's, "those eyes are real, huh?" Yuu's own violet ones look inquisitive, yet serious. "I guess I'm not the only one with strangely colored eyes."

            It was the first time Eiri had ever seen Yuu this close, so it was the first time that he ever noticed the man's eyes were violet, not blue. It was…

            "Gorgeous…"

            Eiri swallowed hard. "What did you say…?" he choked out.

            "You're eyes," the writer repeated. "They're gorgeous."

            _You just finished my exact thought¸_ Eiri noted dizzily.

            Honestly intrigued, and actually showing it, Yuu leaned down a bit farther. His eyes bore into the teen's own.

            Eiri felt a shiver go down his back. What was Yuu leaning in so close for? His breath caught in his throat. _Is Yuu… is he gay, too?_ the blonde wondered hopefully. Surely after all those aloof comments and those compliments… surely Yuu was flirting, right?

            _Which means… which means…_

            Realizing that this whole ordeal was taking way too long, the singer threw all precautions to the wind.

            Before Yuu could protest, he felt his head being dragged down…

            …and his lips being crushed against Eiri's own.

**Author's Notes:** XD Bwhahahahaha. Cliffie. How _will_ Yuu react? Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk…

OK – the reason why it's been a week since I've updated this so-called "daily story"…

Basically I've either been _incredibly_ tired or busy.

I usually can still write when I'm sleepy, but I just wasn't feeling this chapter at all, what-so-ever. And I'm positive I won't be feeling the next one, either. Ugh.

And the busy thing? Well…

I'm working on making a Gravitation Dating Sim. Yes, I am a sick, sick child.

It's tough work, though, I'll tell you that. XD

There will probably be another update on Tuesday, or so.

Please don't hate me?

Oh, and Hitomi… THANK YOU. You are the ONLY one that realized Yuu is detached from the rest of the characters. He is supposed to be, so THANK YOU. XD

It's especially felt in this chapter, no?

Thankies, thankies, thanky.

If you want, you can go here ) and see the "poster" for this story.


	8. A Toy

**Author's Notes:** I lied! XD Woot! I got out another chapter!

I decided I'm going to be friggen EVIL this chapter…

And not bring you back to Eiri and Yuu until NEXT chapter.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

…

Go read.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

Nakano Hiroshi closed his eyes slowly. His forehead was pressed against the window in his room, the glass cool from the light rain outside. It helped soothe him, calm him down. A slow, deliberate sigh passed the guitarist's lips. He was tired.

Hiro didn't move when he heard the door to his room open. He sat there, with his eyes closed, as footsteps crossed the room. The figure came up behind the auburn haired teen and placed warm hands on Hiro's shoulder. It was a nice contrast compared to the cold window.

"Hi, Tatsuha…" Hiro breathed out. His breath fogged the window.

"How'd you know it was me?" Tatsuha queried, voice hushed. He was a loud teenager, but he knew when to calm it down.

"Who else would come in here?" The guitarist let his eyes flutter open. He stared outside blankly. "It sure wouldn't be Mika-san"

Tatsuha broke into a grin. He slipped his hands forward and down Hiro's chest. The latter man shivered just the slightest. Tatsuha curved his back and rested his head atop Hiro's auburn one.

"True…" the younger man replied. "Besides, Mika-onee-san went out."

Hiro felt his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Tatsuha could feel the throbbing organ under his fingertips. He liked making the guitarist react like that.

"So, it's just the two of us?" Hiro asked after a small gulp.

"Just the two of us…" Tatsuha's reply was more of a breath than a sound, but the message came across clearly.

Hiro let out a small, almost inaudible, whine as the man behind him leant down. Tatsuha's lips were on his ear, sucking and dragging his teeth along the older teen's earlobe.

"Tat—"

"Don't," the teen ordered. He resumed by kissing down Hiro's jaw, but the back of the chair was getting in the way. "Get up."

"Wait, Tatsuha…" The brunette/red-head didn't move. He was getting woozy. "We—"

"Shut up, Hiroshi." Tatsuha straddled the lap of the said teen. His dark eyes were serious. "Don't ruin this."

"Tatsuha!" the guitarist protested. "What's gotten into you?!"

Nakano Hiroshi had always had a crush on Uesugi Tatsuha. Uesugi Tatsuha had always had a crush on Nakano Hiroshi. It was simple, really. The two boys harbored feelings for one another, both love and lust.

The problem was, Hiro was too mainstream to admit his feelings. Although he was the very person who got Uesugi Eiri out of the closet, who couldn't quite seem to get _himself_ out of it. He was afraid of rejection – not only by Tatsuha, but by the whole world. His mother disapproved of him enough already.

Tatsuha's problem, however, wasn't that he was too scared to admit his feelings… it was that he didn't know _how_. He commonly confused lust with love, which usually left him with a slap in the face. This, time, however, Tatsuha knew he felt both lust _and_ love. He just wasn't sure what to do about it…

"Hopefully," the youngest man started with a grin, "the question will be 'what's gotten into _you_'" He pressed his hips forward, causing Hiro to jerk slightly. "And then the answer will be 'me.'"

The guitarist could feel his face grow hot, and it was almost painful. He looked away quickly, trying to act angry, while at the same time trying to calm his body down.

"Kn-knock it off." He gripped the sides of the chair desperately. "We're not like that, Tatsuha!"

Hiro gasped when he felt the bassist's lips against his other ear.

"But we can be," Tatsuha replied, deliberately breathing in his best friend's ear. "Just, let me…" He trailed off as his hands finished the statement for him.

Hiro swallowed down a whimper that threatened to spill from his lips. Tatsuha's hands slipped under the bottom of Hiro's shirt. Calloused finger-pads, from too much bass playing, slid along the waist band of the auburn man's jeans. His one hand pushed upwards, finding a semi-hard nipple. Hiro's chest muscles twitched under the touch.

"Ta-haa!" Hiro bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning out further.

The younger teen's fingers were rubbing and pinching at Hiro's left nipple. Meanwhile, Tatsuha's other hand was undoing the button on his friend's jeans.

"Let it out, Hiroshi." His voice was demanding, but somewhat shaky. "I want to hear you moan my name."

Despite himself, a small groan formed past Hiro's lips. The bassist's hand was now teasing his other nipple while the second hand was massaging the teen through his boxers.

The guitarist's chest was growing tighter by the second. He pressed his hips forward involuntarily. Tatsuha's hands were hot – nearly burning him. It felt amazing. Hiro wanted to know what if felt like to have those lips on him. Would it be even more scorching?

"No!!"

Before Tatsuha could react, he was unceremoniously thrown to the floor. The dark-haired teen lay sprawled across the hard wood floor of Hiro's room, that latter man standing over him. The bassist flinched and, after the initial pain wore down, he looked up.

Hiro was standing before him, pants still undone, a small bulge there, and his shirt tousled. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting slightly. If it wasn't for the dark eyes that were searing into him, Tatsuha would have found it erotic.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the darn-haired teen exclaimed.

Hiro was glaring icily. "I'm not going to just sit there while you have your way with me!!" he growled.

Tatsuha blinked. Have his way with him?! Is _that_ what Hiro thought this was?!

Tatsuha felt himself frown. He didn't mean to. He wanted to ask this man before him, in a gentle voice, what was wrong. He didn't mean to bark out.

"Hiroshi, what—"

"I won't be your fuck toy, okay?!!" the guitarist cried, eyes somewhere between hurt and enraged.

'_Fuck toy?!'_Tatsuha thought, appalled.__

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?!" he hissed, standing up.

Hiro glared, hands clenched. "Do you want me to answer that?" he asked lowly.

Tatsuha froze up. _That's it? We've been friends all these years and that's it?! Dammit, Hiroshi!! Don't you know I like you?!_

"Fine."

Hiro didn't move as Tatsuha brushed by him. He didn't let himself tell the bassist to stop and come back. He didn't throw himself in Tatsuha's arms like he wanted. He just stood there, staring straight ahead.

The door slammed.

Hiro flinched. Aside from that he didn't move. The tears began to form, and he made no effort to wipe them away. They slid down his cheeks, rolling under his chin, plopping on his shirt, or tickling his lips.

And Hiro didn't move until the sobs wracked his body.

**Author's Notes:** I'm one evil little thing, aren't I? And it's short, too.

Well, the way I saw it… I could either give you some EirixYuu angst, or I could give you HiroxTats angst, stress, and THEN some EirixYuu angst.

Oh. The suspense.

Haha. Sucks to be you. Rocks to be me.

Just kidding, I love you all.

…

So review?

Please?

**Senritsu**: Thank you for that wonderful review!! XD When's your birthday? I'll make sure I get a chapter out then for you. August 2nd? (---- a guess)


	9. A Crush

**Author's Notes:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SENRITSU, MY LOVE!!!!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to her. XD

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

Shindou Yuu kept his eyes open and didn't bother to move. He figured he would just stay stock-still until the boy, currently hanging on his lips, pulled away. It seemed like the most practical thing to him at the moment.

Yuu had always figured that he would be frightened if he was to be kissed by another man. He had surmised that he would clam up, or start shaking… or maybe even scream.

But the novelist was calm. It was a strange sensation to have this boy up against him. He never thought he'd feel arms like these around his neck so gently. He always thought it would be a rough and cruel feeling, not soft and feathery like this.

Was Uesugi Eiri different?

Before Yuu could delve into his memories any deeper, the blonde teen pulled back. The older man noted that Eiri's cheeks were still red.

Eiri's eyes slowly fluttered open, his golden irises resting on Yuu's own purple ones.

_Those eyes are what got me into this mess in the first place, aren't they?_ Yuu groaned mentally. _I've always been a sucker for anything remotely gold… even hazel…_

Yuu pulled himself from his reverie and sighed. Eiri flinched.

"Look," the author began, resting his hands on the teen's shoulders. He pushed Eiri back. "I think you've got the wrong idea here."

Yuu's stomach dropped when a flash of pain shot through those golden eyes.

_Always a sucker…_

"I…" Eiri's hands promptly fell from around the other man's neck. The blonde stumbled backwards and hit the couch. His hands were shaking. "I'm s-sorry… I didn't… I thought…"

The novelist adverted his gaze, no longer able to look into those pained lion-eyes. He knew he would crumple. And the scariest part… is that he wanted to.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions just like that." Yuu ran a hand through his hair. He pulled the stump of a ponytail out. The black stands fell messily along the back of his neck. He scratched at the back of his head. "What if I was a homophobe, or something?" The word felt sour on his tongue.

Eiri hung his head. He continued on profusely apologizing. He knew Yuu wasn't a homophobe after his comment on not caring about Eiri's sexuality, but still… it didn't mean Yuu was _gay_.

The singer felt his eyes start to burn. _Oh God, no…! _he cried mentally. _Don't start crying, you idiot! _

Before Eiri had met Yuu, he didn't cry often. He probably cried about as much as Tohma, whom he had never seen cry. It just wasn't something Eiri did freely. It made him feel weak and vulnerable. And Eiri _hated_ feeling that way. It was why he was glad Tohma would always be on the receiving end. It made Eiri feel like he was in control.

But not when Yuu was around…

"Eiri-san…"

The blonde quickly shook his head. "I'm gonna go." He swung his head up and started towards Yuu's bathroom. "I'll go get changed and leave."

The writer rolled his eyes. He didn't need this right now…

"Hey."

Eiri froze when he felt a tight grip around his wrist.

"You're drunk aren't you? I told you not to drink. Jesus – you only had one glass…"

"I'm not drunk," Eiri replied. It was spoken so softly that his voice was almost inaudible.

Yuu's eyes widened as Eiri turned to face him. It was the first time the teen had seen the older man genuinely surprised. It was the novelist's first time to ever see tears running down the younger man's face.

"I'm not drunk," he repeated. "That's the pathetic part."

Eiri pulled free from Yuu's slackening grasp. The boy trudged into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

The author sighed and stumbled onto the couch. He threw his head back, closed his eyes, and groaned softly.

_This sucks,_ he thought bitterly. _Dammit__, why did I have to get involved with this idiotic kid?! I should have realized from the start that he liked me! _Yuu opened his eyes, glaring up at the ceiling. _He better not invite me to another damn concert…_

Yuu knew that if he was invited again, with those big golden eyes staring at him, he wouldn't be able to say no. He would just have to make sure there was no further eye contact between them.

Or, he remembered quickly, any physical contact. The second Eiri touched him, the older man's stomach would knot up. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Yuu blamed it on indigestion.

He pursued his lips. No, Yuu knew damn well it wasn't indigestion. He wrote about it in his books, and he had felt it once before… He knew what the feeling was, and he knew what it could lead to.

_Fuck._ He sat up fully. _I actually have a crush on him, don't I?_ Purple eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. This wasn't good. This needed to be nipped in the bud.

Now.

Yuu's eyes swung to the bathroom door as it opened. Eiri emerged, dressed in his still damp clothes. He was holding his car keys in one hand.

"I'll, um, leave now…" The teen walked over to the door and started putting back on his slushy shoes. He made a face.

_Well, even if I can't like the kid,_ Yuu looked Eiri up and down and frowned, _I still should look out for his wellbeing… I mean, he's seventeen and has some alcohol in his system. It's getting late and it's still raining out. I really shouldn't trust him to drive…_

Yuu ignored the little voice in the back of his head that informed him he was just making excuses.

"Wait a second."

Eiri stiffened visibly. He stared down at his feet, not daring to look at the man before him. Yuu was grateful.

"I'll drive you home."

Eiri's golden eyes snapped to Yuu. The author looked away hastily.

"No way!" the teen protested. He looked away and opened the door. "I've already done enough to annoy you."

Yuu took off his glasses and busied himself with cleaning them on his shirt. "If driving you home was an annoyance, I wouldn't bother."

The vocalist wanted to take comfort in those words, but they were said so nonchalantly that he couldn't. Sighing, Eiri nodded. There was no use in arguing over it…

Yuu caught the motion out of his peripheral vision and wasn't sure whether he was appreciative or not. He wanted to drive Eiri home, to make sure the teen arrived there safely. But, then again, he didn't want to be in presence of the singer any longer, lest either one of them break down.

Eiri sighed and tossed Yuu the keys. "Let's go."

* * *

The car ride to Yokohama was long and tedious. The standard rule of there being traffic when it rains seemed to apply heavily.

Eiri sat quietly in the passenger seat, staring out the window longingly. He watched his distorted reflection, frowning. The rain washed over the windows, making it look as though he was crying.

Yuu started straight ahead, not speaking either. He kept his eyes glued to the slick, busy roads. He would occasionally move to brush back his hair, or rearrange his sunglasses.

Eiri's eyes flickered to the clock on the dashboard for the seventeenth time since the ride began. They had been traveling for forty-eight minutes now. The teen sighed and turned back to the window. Yuu caught the sound.

"Why don't we put on the radio?" the older man offered casually. The silence was beginning to annoy him.

Eiri jumped slightly at the sudden noise. It was the first thing that had been said the whole car ride. The vocalist nodded after a moment.

Soon the sound of a blaring guitar filled the car. Yuu forced down the urge to wince. He looked to Eiri to see if the boy was contemplating on changing the station or not. To the writer's chagrin, Eiri was smiling at the choice of music.

Rolling his eyes, Yuu turned back to the road. Oh well. It was tolerable, at least. And, he noted, it was even more tolerable when Eiri started humming along.

It was a sweet sound, the older man noted. It was much softer and soothing than the way he sang at the concert. Without needing to project over all those people and his other band mates, Eiri was able to sing calmly. Yuu liked the sound.

From then on, the car ride seemed to go a little bit quicker. Eiri didn't need to look at his distorted, weeping reflection anymore. He just sat back, eyes closed, singing what ever song came on. Yuu relaxed a bit in the driver's seat. He listened to the teen's singing, resisting the urge to sing along with him on some of the songs. He wondered how Eiri knew every lyric.

Within in another half an hour, they arrived outside Eiri's apartment. The teen noted that the car stopped and opened his eyes. He saw that they had arrived at their destination. He frowned, disappointed.

Yuu leaned back and turned off the ignition. He undid his seatbelt and pulled at his hair.

The two men sat there for a few moments, neither knowing what they should do. They each hoped they wouldn't have to be the one to make the first move.

"Eiri-san," the novelist began at length. He stared straight ahead. "I… advise you stop coming to visit me." The teen stiffened. Yuu frowned, catching the movement out of his peripheral vision. "I'm not the type of person you want to get involved with, believe me. I'm no good for you."

Eiri balled his hands up into fists. He didn't want to hear this. He knew it was true, but he didn't want to hear it… especially not from those lips, with that voice. It hurt.

Yuu felt empty as he said it - not that he didn't feel empty on a daily basis. But this was a different kind of empty. At least on normal days he could imagine emotions and fake them. This was just hollowness. It hurt.

"I know," the author continued before he could stop himself, "that you probably still feel like you have a score to settle with me."

Eiri had forgotten all about it.

"So, I guess, I'll come to your next concert. I'll be the judge if you've really improved any."

Yuu knew he was just making more excuses, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to cut off all ties with this other man, even though he knew he should. He wanted to be able to look in those golden eyes again…

Eiri swallowed hard. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He was looking down into his lap. It all seemed so familiar to the last time the two of them were in a car together…

_Maybe,_ Eiri thought,_ this is how it should be. We met in a car, and now we'll say goodbye in a car._

"Don't come… if… if you don't want to."

"I never said I didn't want to." Yuu was relieved that he tended to be emotionless, otherwise that statement mind have been laced with a string of gentleness. "I can't be what you want me to be, Eiri-san." The said teen flinched. "But I can at least be a mentor to better your writing. I mean, you need something to boost your band if three of your members are quitting."

Yuu regretted mentioning that little fact the second he felt those eyes on him. He should have kept his mouth shut…

Hesitantly, the writer made eye contact with Eiri. He felt his chest get tight.

"Don't worry," Eiri replied. He was smiling, but Yuu could tell it was fake. "It's the gay man taboo to fall in love with a straight guy." The blonde laughed. Yuu knew all too well what a forced laugh sounded like. "So for now I'll just have a little crush. It'll go away."

The older man didn't want it to go away…

"Then you'll have no problem with me coming to the concerts," he countered, deadpan.

Eiri nodded shakily. "Sure."

With that, Yuu swung open his door and stepped out into the rain. Eiri followed suit. Tossing the keys to the singer, Yuu waved over his shoulder and said goodbye. Eiri blinked.

The teen looked to his car, then the keys, and then to Yuu. They had taken his car… all the way to Yokohama… and now…

"How are you going to get home?!" Eiri cried to Yuu's retreating back.

"The train," the wet man replied, sloshing in puddles.

The lion-eyed man sputtered. "But—"

"Goodbye, Eiri-san!!" Yuu called back definitively over his shoulder.

Resigning to the older man, Eiri turned around and opened the door to the apartment complex. He sighed and rested his wet back against the wall. The guard at the front desk eyed the teen warily as Eiri closed his eyes. He pressed his fingers to his lips and sighed softly.

"See you around, Yuu-san…"

**Author's Notes:** Tada! New chappie! Some EiriXYuu for all of you that were upset after the last chapter. XD

A warning: EiriXTohma next chapter. XD XD

This is rated R for a reason, folks.

If not next chapter, then chapter 11 will have another concert. Not sure what I'm gonna do with it yet, though… -sniggers-


	10. A Beginning and an End

**Author's Notes:** DAMMIT! I GIVE UP!!!

I try to proof-read this… I really do… and then I miss like, ten thousands things… -- I'm just so tired after finally getting the chapter done, that all the words blur together.

I NEED A BETA, DAMMIT! A MEAN, STRONG, BITCHY BETA!!!!

...

Ok. I'm done ranting…

For now…

Oh, and sorry this chapter took so long.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

WARNING: This is a… er… very explicit chapter… … I think there's a reason for it… Maybe…

Er…

Forget it.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

**__**

****

"Enraged" was too kind of a word for remaining members of Mys•fôr•shun. Nakano Hiroshi would have chosen "infuriated" to describe his particular mood. Seguchi Tohma would have picked "incensed", since it seemed like a very angry, yet very mature word. Uesugi Tatsuha would have just stuck with "enraged" since he was too upset to bothering thinking of a better synonym. The older Uesugi, Uesugi Eiri, however, would have chosen "betrayed" as a much more fitting emotion.

Either way, the four teens were upset, and no synonym was going to change that.

Eiri sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He crossed his legs and leaned back. It was hot, he had a headache, and the music was too damn loud.

_And too good…_ the blonde admitted feebly.

Aizawa Taki, Shirozawa Ma, and Mimuru Ken all stood on the small stage. The caf's occupants were thoroughly pleased with the music the three created. They managed to compose songs with Ken still only playing violin.

Eiri frowned. It was good – very good. The three certainly hadn't need Mys•fôr•shun in order to get themselves off the ground. It might have taken longer, but they definitely could have pulled it off on their own. Aizawa and his team were older than the other members and, as such, had more experience.

"This is…" Tohma sighed wearily, "disappointing… in a way."

Eiri's pursed his lips into a straight, thin line. "Yeah, I know what you mean." The blonde ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps "betrayed" was still too soft of a word.

"They're damn good," Tatsuha grumbled, resting his chin on his fists. "They never seemed this amazing before…"

"That's because we were holding them back."

Three heads turned in surprise and annoyance to Nakano Hiroshi. The brunette caught the glance and bristled.

"What?" he cried defensively, though not too loud so as to disturb the audience. "It's true. They're older than us and have actually taken music lessons. Ken's won awards for his violin playing. Taki has gone to nation wide champions ships for singing. And Ma has been approached by many famous bands to play with them." Hiro counted the list off on his fingers and then frowned. "We're nothing compared to them.

"Shut up," Tatsuha growled angrily. He was still sour from their encounter in Hiro's bedroom a few nights before. "We're a great band, and they're not going to beat us!"

"No one said anything about us being beat," Tohma replied calmly, cutting off Hiro before the guitarist could rebut. "We're just stating the fact that, whether we like it or not, ASK is better than Mys•fôr•shun."

The youngest Uesugi clenched his jaw tight. Was everyone against him here?!

"Aniki!" Tatsuha hissed. He leaned forward to look beyond Tohma, eyes resting on his brother. "You don't agree with these two, do you?!"

Eiri looked to the table the four sat at wearily. His contact-blue eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't agree with them," he answered at length. "ASK is… they're amazing, but…" The blonde swung his head up, making sure to not meet the gaze of the other three. He stared intently at the band. It hurt to see his friends up there, betraying him. "I think… I think we _can_ beat them."

"Aniki!" Tatsuha grinned widely. "I knew you'd agree with me!!"

Hiro looked away from the pleased teen next to him. His eyes, too, fell on the band. He doubted Eiri's assumption.

"Eiri-chan…" the keyboardist spoke softly.

The said teen tensed the slightest when he felt Tohma's fingers rest over his. Faux-blue eyes fell to their adjoined hands. The gesture didn't feel warm like it did when Yuu touched him. It didn't give him the same thrill.

Something tight clenched in Eiri's throat.

"I'm not feeling well," the vocalist announced suddenly, pulling back his hand. He stood from the table and pulled out his cars keys. "Anyone who wants a ride home can leave with me now. Otherwise you're taking a taxi."

The three remaining teens didn't move for a second, staring at Eiri. After a moment, Tohma's eyes fell on Tatsuha and Hiro. The bassist and guitarist shrunk under the gaze.

"I'll be going with Eiri-chan," the platinum-blonde man informed, standing as well. His eyes never left Hiro and Tatsuha.

The two teens knew what the blue and aquamarine gazes on them were saying. They knew that Eiri was glaring a "stay together and work things out because I know you two tried to get frisky and it ended in a fight" type of stare. Tohma, however, was screaming with his eyes "you two better stay together so Eiri-chan and I can go home and have some time alone, or so help you."

The two dark haired men sighed. They knew that they should work out their argument and that Eiri and Tohma had also has a mishap of their own.

"I'll stay," Hiro replied in a small voice.

"I'll stay, too…" Tatsuha answered grudgingly. He rubbed absent-mindedly at his nose.

A warm smile parted Eiri's lips. "Good. We'll see you guys later, then." He waved over his shoulder as he departed from the café. This would be good for those two.

Tohma smiled as well and waved. "Say hello to ASK for us, if you get a chance. Tell them we enjoyed the show." He turned on his heel and followed Eiri out, his smile turning more mischievous by the second.

* * *

Tohma let out a breathy sigh as warm lips traveled down his neck. He relished in the feel of Eiri's hands slipping under his shirt. Those practiced hands were cool against Tohma's heated skin. It made the keyboardist shiver.

"Eiri-chan," Tohma whimpered softly as his lover sucked at his neck. It was going to leave a bruise, he noted, smiling. He loved it when Eiri left marks on him.

Uesugi Eiri was the only one who could make Tohma feel this way. He was the only one that could totally and perfectly dominate the older teen. Tohma basked in every minute of it. Only for Eiri would he let his real side show through.

The keyboardist opened his mouth in a silent moan. Eiri was nipping at Tohma's collarbone and fingers pinching at his nipples. The golden haired singer pressed his thigh between Tohma's legs, eliciting a delicious whimper from the teen.

"God, Eiri-chan…"

* * *

Hiro shifted uneasily. ASK had finished playing their whole first set since Eiri and Tohma had left. Tatsuha hadn't said a word.

Hiro wanted to say something, say _anything_, to end the awkward silence. However, no matter how hard he thought, nothing decent came to mind. The best he could do was steal glances at the man next to him and manage to turn away before Tatsuha noticed.

The guitarist slipped his grey eyes over to the object of his unfortunate affection. The café had grown rather quiet, since ASK was taking an intermission. It left Hiro to his thoughts, which he wasn't too grateful for. It hurt to think of Tatsuha too much.

The dark haired teen, who was looking around the café aimlessly, sighed. Hiro tensed.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

The auburn teen gasped when Tatsuha's dark, nearly black, eyes fell on him. Hiro flustered.

'I-I wasn't—"

"You've been staring at me since aniki and Tohma left," Tatsuha countered lowly. A smirk played on his face. "And rather wistfully, I might add."

Hiro gulped and leaned back. "Shut up. I can look where I want. Mind your own business!"

"And do you have some business with me?" the bassist queried huskily. He leant towards Hiro. "Why do you keep looking at me with those eyes, Hiroshi?"

"I'm not looking at you anymore, so leave me alone!!" Hiro hastily adverted his gaze, cheeks hot.

Tatsuha leant back in his chair comfortably. The two didn't speak for a moment, until Tatsuha finally opened his mouth once more.

"Listen, Hiroshi…" His voice was much softer and caring this time.

"Shut up, Tatsuha," the guitarist managed feebly.

"Can't we just talk?"

"No." Hiro ran a hand through his long hair, trying to busy his shaking hands.

"Why not?" Tatsuha shifted his chair closer.

Gripping the sides of his seat, Hiro gulped. "Be-because…"

Tatsuha was loosing patience with this chaste little game, and fast. He narrowed his eyes. "Because why?"

"Because you--!" Hiro whipped his head to yell at Tatsuha, but was cut short. The younger teen was dangerously close, their noses only an inch apart. The guitarist flustered and turned his eyes away. "Because you make me nervous," he admitted in a whisper.

Tatsuha arched an eyebrow. "Because of that night in your room?"

Hiro clenched his hands tighter around his chair. He couldn't take this…

Standing abruptly, then teen mumbled out an "excuse me" and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Eiri grunted as Tohma's fingers danced down his naked chest. He loomed over the keyboardist, occasionally slipping his tongue into Tohma's mouth.

The platinum-blonde teen moaned as his lover's hand reached between their naked bodies. Tohma threw his head back on the pillow, pushing his hips upwards, rubbing against Eiri's heat.

Eiri closed his eyes, trying not to think too much. _Just focus on the feeling_, he mentally reprimanded himself. _Forget everything else…_

The vocalist's mind had been wandering the whole night, despite Tohma and he's activities. He just couldn't stay focused without think about…

…about Yuu.

_No, I can go an hour without thinking about him…_

Eiri's fake-blue eyes fluttered open. They rested on Tohma's flushed face, twisted in pleasure. Eiri's heart used to swell when he saw that face. It used to make his stomach clench and his groin grow hotter. He had loved seeing that face, knowing it was _he_ who could make Tohma feel that good.

Now, though, Eiri didn't like seeing Tohma like that. He didn't want to be the only one to see the keyboardist without his traditional calm smile. He didn't want the responsibility to juggle Tohma's heart in his hands.

Eiri lowered his head to rest his forehead next to Tohma's head. His eyes shut tightly and his hand between them sped up. The man underneath him arched and whimpered.

The golden-haired man set his jaw when he felt Tohma's arms wrap around his shoulders. The embrace was warm and gentle. Eiri felt his stomach lurch. Tohma was holding him too gently.

The singer didn't want this. He didn't want the man under him to love him, to need him. He didn't want to make the boy cry out his name in pleasure. He didn't want _Tohma…_

Eiri's hand reached lower suddenly. He pressed one unprepared finger inside his lover. Tohma's nails pressed into the other teen's shoulder blades.

_Yes, that's it…_ Eiri hissed mentally. _Hurt me. Hate me. Just… just don't love me…_

"Eiri-chan!" Tohma gasped as Eiri's finger stroked him. The keyboardist pressed forward. "More…"

Eiri suppressed the urge to growl. Tohma wasn't supposed to enjoy it…

_God help me if he's secretly a masochist…_

* * *

Hiro sighed wearily and glared at his reflection in the mirror. The small, one-person bathroom of the café was surprisingly clean, which Hiro accepted gratefully.

He reached forward to turn on the faucet. It might do him good to cool down a bit… However, just as he curled his fingers around the knob, the door to the bathroom swung open.

Hiro jumped, reeling back from the sink and swinging his head to the door. He stared with wide eyes as Tatsuha sauntered through the doorway.

"H-hey!" the guitarist sputtered angrily. He was secretly grateful, though, that it was Tatsuha and no one else. "This is a private bathroom!! Don't just waltz in!"

"Do I honestly look like I care?" the other man queried lowly, black eyes searing. He shut the door and reached behind him, locking it.

Hiro bristled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not playing these stupid games anymore." Tatsuha stepped forward, his previous scowl twisting into a smirk. "There's no reason for us to jerk each other around like this."

The grey-eyed teen tensed and stood his ground. "What are you talking about?" he cried defensively. "I'm not playing games."

"Not anymore you're not." Tatsuha advanced, closing in on the other man in a matter of three steps in the small bathroom. "Because now I'm making the rules, Hiroshi."

Hiro shuddered and took a hesitant step back. No, no he didn't want this to happen…!

"Stop being a moron, Tatsuha." He felt his back press against the cool tile wall of the bathroom and swallowed hard. How clich

"I'm not being a moron…" The bassist's eyes narrowed into slits, his mouth grinning. He stepped so close to Hiro that their chests were brushing. "I'm just being true to my body…"

Hiro gasped, knowing just _how_ true Tatsuha was being when the dark-haired teen pressed his hips against the brunette's. Wide, grey eyes stared in shock at black pools smoldering with lust.

"Feel that, Hiroshi?" Tatsuha breathed, pressing his hips harder. "That's what I feel for you."

Hiro bit back the urge to groan. He wouldn't let himself enjoy this, no matter how amazing it felt. He would rebut and push Tatsuha away. He would get the hell out of this mess…

At least, Nakano Hiroshi _would_ have done all those things. However, his body was starting to react on its own, and his head was swimming with desire. Tatsuha's lips had managed to press against his jugular.

"T-tatsuha…" Hiro set his jaw and looked to the ceiling of the bathroom for guidance. All that resulted in, though, was giving Tatsuha more access to tease the other man's neck. "Stop…"

"Why?" Tatsuha pulled back, glaring at Hiro deeply. "Why stop?!" he cried. His hands gripped at the guitarist's shoulders. "Would just one time really kill you?!"

"'Just one time'?" Hiro repeated breathlessly. "Yes, Tatsuha, I think _just_ one time might kill me." He needed more than once… He needed an eternity…

"Than more then once." Tatsuha smiled. "As many times as you want."

"No…"

"Dammit, Hiroshi!! Why the hell not?!" he growled.

"Because it's not right!!" Hiro screamed, trying to push himself free, but to no avail. "Because we're friends and shouldn't do these types of things! Because we're not lovers! Because we're in a public bathroom! Because…! Because…" Hiro sucked in a shaky breath. "Because…"

"No one cares if we use the public bathroom like this, Hiroshi," the teen answered blankly.

Hiro sighed and looked away. "Idiot…"

"Hey, don't turn away from me." Tatsuha's fingers curled under Hiro's chin. He turned the boy back to face him. "Stare me right in the eyes and tell me it doesn't feel good."

Grey eyes landed hesitantly on Tatsuha. Hiro tried not to whimper as his best friend ground his hips further.

"I'm not going to lie," the auburn-haired teen managed. "It _does _feel good… But, it's not _right_."

"'Because we're 'friends' and 'not lovers'," Tatsuha parroted, "right?"

Hiro's face grew hot. He nodded weakly.

"So why don't we change that?" The bassist's voice dropped. He slipped his one hand back, through Hiro's long hair. His eyes followed the movement his hand made. "Why don't we stop being friends…?" Tatsuha turned his gaze back to Hiro. The long haired teen looked frightened. "Why don't we become lovers…?"

Hiro wanted to burst right then. He felt something acidic shoot up from his stomach, all the way through his lungs. He never knew what the sensation actually was, but he did know it always left him breathless. And Hiro did know that it was always caused by Tatsuha.

_Lovers…_ Hiro liked the idea and perhaps a bit too much. He had wanted it so badly for all these years… He dreamed about it, _day_dreamed about it, yearned and lusted for it. Hiro wanted to be Tatsuha's lover more than anything in the world. Hiro wanted to be totally and completely his.

"Tatsuha…"

"Don't say anything else, Hiroshi." Tatsuha brushed his nose against his friend's. "Just let me kiss you…"

Hiro's eyelids grew heavy as Tatsuha's lips neared. He could taste the other teen, even though their mouths weren't brushing yet. He relished in the feel of the bassist's hot breath on his skin.

"W-wait…" Hiro choked, almost inaudibly. The word caused their lips to accidentally meet for a brief moment. Hiro shivered softly.

"What…?" Tatsuha breathed, intentionally letting his lips touch Hiro's with his query.

Hiro clenched his fists to restrain himself. "I only want this… if you're serious…"

Their mouths had encountered so many times by now, it was if they were laying butterfly kisses on one another.

Tatsuha nodded shortly. He then opened his mouth to agree verbally, but was cut off as Hiro finally closed the miniscule gap between them.

A nod was all the confirmation Hiro needed.

* * *

Tohma cried out brokenly as his lover pushed into him deeper. He tossed his head back, platinum-blonde bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, as Eiri took him from behind. Aquamarine eyes were shut in ecstasy.

Eiri groaned, fingers curling into Tohma's hips. It would surely bruise by the morning, but Eiri didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. He would just get every last drop of passion he could out of tonight.

It would be their last.

It was so hot, Eiri noted with a fuzzy mind. Tohma was hotter and tighter than usual. It was an all encompassing heat that swallowed Eiri whole.

Externally, the singer felt amazing. His skin was on fire. The fine hairs on his body stood up on end, despite the sweat and heat. Eiri's groin felt like it was swelling and yet tightening at the same time.

_Gods, he's tight tonight…_

Eiri moaned. It all felt wonderful superficially… but…

Internally, the blonde was an emotional wreck. He didn't want to be with Tohma. He didn't want to hear _that_ voice moaning his name. He didn't want to be inside _this_ heat.

He wanted something else…

…something dangerous.

He wanted Yuu.

Eiri flung his head back and glared at the ceiling. He thrust harder into Tohma, trying to ease his frustrations.

The taken man moaned loudly. Tohma reached down with a shaky hand, breathing hard. He gripped at himself, relieving himself of all the tension between his legs.

"Eiri-chan!!"

The said teen's eyes hardened. He stared vehemently at the ceiling, blaming all of his frustrations on the plaster. Maybe if he stared hard enough, it would take his mind off a certain novelist…

Eiri gasped in shock as Tohma let out a guttural cry and came hard. The vocalist let out a trembling groan as he, too, came and spilt his seed into his lover.

"Yuu--!!"

* * *

Hiro gripped at Tatsuha's shoulders as the bassist pushed a second calloused finger into him. The brunette gasped and threw his head to the side, pressing his cheek to tile wall of the bathroom. It was cool against his flushed, naked body.

"You know," Tatsuha's lips found Hiro's voice box and suckled there for a moment, "aniki and Tohma are probably doing this right now."

It took Hiro a few tries before he could get his voice working. His friend's ministrations along his throat were melting him.

"Don't," he demanded through a moan as Tatsuha's fingers pumped inside him, "talk about your brother… while you're… fingering me…"

The bassist chuckled deeply. The movement of his laughing lips against Hiro's neck elicited a sigh from the latter man.

"Why not?" Tatsuha cooed innocently, leaning up to stare into grey-eyes.

"Because," Hiro hissed. He shuddered as his friend's hand slipped down his naked body. "Because it's incest," he finished with a quirky smile, despite the hand now gripping him between his legs.

The dark-haired teen nipped at Hiro's bottom lip. "That's not so unusual," he reprimanded.

Hiro cocked a curious eyebrow and moaned softly. "You and Eiri…?"

The fingers inside the guitarist twitched as Tatsuha laughed again. "Once, and _only_ once," the bassist explained. "We were much younger and helped each other out."

Hiro rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about his new lover's promiscuous ways with his own brother while being pleasured like this.

"Aw, don't give me that look," Tatsuha cooed. He gripped between Hiro's legs tighter. The teen gasped and whimpered. "It was only once. I was eleven. We only jerked each other off."

Hiro tried to ignore the amazing sensation of his friend's hands on the most sensitive parts of his body just long enough to grumble at Tatsuha. "I don't want to hear this."

He laughed again. "Oh please. Aniki and I look just alike, except for our coloring. You know the idea of the two of us getting off is hot."

The auburn-haired man tossed his head back and cried out. Tatsuha had emphasized his point by removing his fingers from inside Hiro and pushing in something else.

"Ah, Tatsuha… not so fast!!"

The dark-eyed man fastened his lips to Hiro's ear. Tatsuha pressed into his lover and grasped at him.

"Hiroshi…" Tatsuha grunted at the tightness. "Hiroshi, are you a virgin?"

"Well," Hiro moaned, "I _was_ a virgin… up until a few seconds – ah - ago."

Something in Tatsuha's chest swelled. He smiled widely. "Really?" he whispered into his lover's ear.

The guitarist nodded weakly through his little gasps and whimpers. "Really," he breathed.

Tatsuha pulled his head back and moaned softly. He pressed his lips to Hiro's cheek, then the teen's forehead, and nose, and all over his face, until Hiro was covered in small kisses.

"Hey, Hiroshi…?"

Hiro's breaths were coming quicker now, but he couldn't help but blush and smile. "Mmmm?"

"You're shivering."

It's was true – every one of Hiro's muscles was quivering in pleasure and nervousness. He was grateful that Tatsuha was pinning him to the wall, otherwise his knees would have given out by now.

"I've never felt… like this before," he explained sheepishly through little gasps. "You're the only one…"

Tatsuha pressed his exposed chest and stomach against Hiro's. He could feel every little twitch of his lover's muscles.

"Keep it that way, Hiroshi…" The bassist pressed his lips to Hiro's hair line and kissed down to the tip of his nose. "I want to be the only one to hold you like this… I want to be the only one to make you tremble like this…" He kissed Hiro then, running his tongue through the flushed teen's mouth. He pulled back and spoke softly. "I want to be the only one to kiss you while we make love…" He grinned cheekily. "I want to be the only one to feel your heat," he breathed, thrusting into Hiro harder.

"Only you," the brunette groaned." He slipped his hands through Tatsuha's hair. "Only you, Tatsuha…"

"Only me," he repeated almost inaudibly, kissing Hiro. "And always me…"

* * *

Eiri sighed and ran a hand through his slick hair. He was still sweaty.

_Why the hell isn't the air conditioning on?!_ he grumbled mentally. He shot an icy glare to the aforementioned machine.

The blonde's hands shook and his heart pounded rapidly. He needed a cigarette.

Eiri didn't smoke often. The only time the nicotine tube was placed between his lips was if he was incredibly stressed out.

This was one of those times.

Eiri tensed when he felt Tohma wrap arms around his waist. The singer looked down to see aquamarine-eyes staring up at him warmly. Eiri fought the urge to frown.

"What's up?" he queried as nicely as possible.

Eiri was sick of those eyes. He didn't want to see those sweet, loving eyes staring at him anymore. He didn't want Tohma to make those faces for him.

"Lay down," Tohma replied, pulling on his upright lover. He lifted the thin sheet over them just the slightest as an invitation. "Let's go to sleep."

"It's too hot to cuddle." Contact-blue eyes shifted away to stare at the floor angrily.

"Put on the A.C., then." Tohma sat up then, eyeing Eiri warily. "Or are you just looking for an excuse." Those sweet, loving eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me any shit, Tohma," the golden haired teen hissed, looking to the other man. Tohma blinked. "I'm not in the mood."

The keyboardist didn't move for a second. He just sat there, staring into those fake blue eyes. Something inside him, something that was cracked already, began slowly crumbling.

"What_ are_ you in the mood for, Eiri-chan?" he spoke lowly, gently. Those eyes softened to almost a saddened state. Eiri flinched. "If you're not in the mood for me… then who are you in the mood for? Yuu?"

Eiri's eyes shot open wide. No, that wasn't possible…

"How…?" Eiri croaked. "How do you know that name?"

Had Tatsuha or Hiro told Tohma? No, they wouldn't do that… They swore they would keep Eiri's infatuation a secret!

Tohma's brow knit in anguish. "So it's true…"

Eiri sputtered and leaned forward. "Where did you hear that name?' he growled.

"From your lips," the platinum-blonde teen explained sadly. "When… when we were making love, no, having sex… you moaned his name."

Eiri swallowed hard. Had he? Well, it made sense… he had been thinking about Yuu the whole time…. What it would be like to have _that_ man under him, _that_ man moaning his name, _that_ man's heat all around him…

The vocalist looked away and sighed. He didn't bother saying anything. Tohma didn't need an explanation.

"Eiri-chan… we…"

Eiri closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands to his sockets. It hurt to think about.

_I'm really over Tohma, aren't I…?_

"Eiri-chan," Tohma repeated slowly. He shifted forward, the sheets falling from his naked body. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Eiri's sweat-slicked neck. "I love you."

Tohma had never said it before. In Eiri and his relationship it was an unwritten rule to never say those three words. They had started as mere "hook-up buddies", and even though their relationship had developed more than that, they would never say it.

Until now…

Eiri stood abruptly. "I'm going to take a shower," he bit out, storming from the room and slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Notes:** Jesus. That was a long chapter. … There was a lot of sex, too…

…

Should I apologize for that??

Er, more band stuff and a concert next chapter.


	11. A Little Sit Down

**Author's Notes:** Erm… the reasons why it took me AGES to get this chapter out are:

A.) I have carpal tunnel

B.) The doctors put me on an anti-inflammatory (a steroid) for said carpal tunnel

C.) The steroids weakened my immune system (they do that sometimes, tis sucky)

D.) I got a sinus infection that lead into a bad cough (and when you have chronic asthma, that's not fun)

E.) Bad cough then led into tracheitis (or however you spell it – inflammation of the trachea) and then _that_ led into croup (which consisted of me coughing up blood for two consecutive weeks)

F.) Because of these ailments, the doctors had to give me MORE steroids to bring down the swelling in my lungs

G.) This did not help as well as the doctors hoped, so they then upped the dosage more and put me on anti-histamines also, which then led to me being knocked unconscious from the overly-high dosage for a week

H.) After _finally_ getting over the croup, the doctors decided to lower my steroid dosage, however this was done too late and I wound up getting sick AGAIN from having too low of an immune system from the steroids (sensing a pattern?)

I.) I got tonsillitis, that lead into _linguistic _tonsillitis (where the throat and tongue are also infected, along with the tonsils)

J.) The doctors then put me _back_ on the steroids to full dosage and I got some unrecognizable virus (still have it – 20 days and counting)

This now leads me to present day, where my tonsils meet the little dangly thing in the back of my throat (uvula) and I sleep for 20 hours a day and STILL feel achy and tired. And yet, I am still on the steroids, the cause of all of this and, unfortunately, the cure. It's like what Homer Simpson said about alcohol: it's the cause and solution of all of life's problems.

Well said, Homer, well said.

Oh, and as if all of that wasn't bad enough, I HAD written this chapter. And then I wiped my hard drive. Without backing up this chapter. So it was deleted. And I had to start from scratch. And I was pissed. Pissed, I say.

So please, PLEASE, people, don't give me grief or be upset that this took so long. I don't _mean_ to ignore you guys and this story. I promise you, I think about it every damn day.

Now, without any further interruptions… I give you Chapter 11: A Little Sit-Down

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Gravitation.

**_Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism_**

****

****

****

****

****

Uesugi Eiri was woken from his half-awake half-asleep trance from the slamming of the front door. He sighed wearily and blinked his tired, dry eyes.

"Welcome home," the teen called groggily from his place on the living room couch.

"Don't you give me 'welcome home', you prick," came the scowled reply.

Eiri blinked tiredly and furrowed his brow. His older sister stormed into the room, her three-inch leopard print pumps still on her dainty feet. She was glowering terrifically.

"Guess where I just got back from," Mika barked.

The blonde craned his neck from side to side, wincing pleasurably when little cracking noises met his ears. He leaned back on the sofa and scratched at the back of his head, disheveling his hair further. "I'unno," he slurred through a yawn.

"Eiri!" Mika growled, her eyes fiery. The younger Uesugi was too tired to be impressed.

"Your heels are still on, onee-san," the singer pointed out, not fully awake yet. "You're gonna make holes in the carpet."

"_Eiri!!"_ the brunette hissed, taking a threatening step forward.

"I dunno, I said!" Eiri replied grumpily, slouching in the couch. The notebook that had been precariously perched on his knee fell to the floor. "Now shut up, I'm tired."

Mika's hands flew out, ready to grab her younger brother around his slim, pale neck. She stopped her self abruptly and froze that way for a minute, her jaw clenched tight. She took a few short, sharp breaths through her gritted teeth and then slowly, every so slowly, relaxed. The whole situation was unnoticed by Eiri, who had already slid shut his eyes and lolled off into a much-needed doze.

When Mika spoke next her voice was low, barely above a whisper. "I just got back from the park." Eiri didn't stir. The brunette's eyes slid to stare at the wall disinterestedly. "I was with Tohma," she continued slowly, voice monotone.

Eiri's ears perked. He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep, secretly straining to hear his sister's words.

_Tohma didn't…_say_ anything to her, did he…?_

"He was crying," Mika informed nonchalantly.

The vocalist raised one perfect eyebrow. Mika caught the small motion and grinned triumphantly.

"He told me what you did."

Eiri was sitting up fully, eyes wide. "_What_?!" the teen sputtered. He fumbled under his older sister's cool, victorious glare. "Uh… I mean…"

_Way to blow your cover, Eiri_, he mentally reprimanded himself.

"So, little Eiri…" Mika sauntered over to her brother slowly. Her eyes had turned hard and her mouth cruel. She towered over Eiri and placed her hands on the couch, one on either side of his head. "Tell me: who's your new lover?"

Eiri felt all the color drain away from his face, leaving the area cold and tingling. Then, just as fast as the blood depleted, it rushed back up again, searing his cheeks beyond just a normal blush.

"I-I-I…!" he stammered. The thought of Shindou Yuu being his "lover", as Mika had put it, was just so… "I don't have a new lover!!" he cried desperately.

"Bullshit," the femme fatalespat. "I talked to Tohma! He told me everything!"

"Well, you were obviously misinformed!" Eiri retorted defensively. "I do _not_ have a new lover!"

_It's _not_ bullshit, _the singer admitted wearily. _Yuu isn't my lover. He's just… _Eiri growled mentally. _Why the hell did I have to fall for a straight guy?!!_

Mika pulled back from her position over her brother. She stepped back so she didn't have to look down on him so much. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The anger began to melt away into something more depressing.

"He was _crying_, Eiri," she spoke slowly. "Never, in all the years I've known Tohma, have I seen him cry."

Eiri looked away in disgust with himself. He couldn't look his sister in the eye when she had that far away look on her face.

"And you know what killed me the most, Eiri?" Mika hung her arms limply at her sides. "He smiled through the tears. Tohma smiled through every single one of his tears as he told me everything."

Eiri set his jaw tight and focused his hardened eyes to the forgotten notebook on the floor. "What happened…?" he managed out scratchily.

"Well, I was walking back from the nail salon, and I saw him sitting on a bench in the park." Mika bent at the waist to free her feet from the confinement of her shoes. "He looked kind of sad so I sat down next to him. When I asked him what was wrong he just smiled and said he was fine." She straightened and focused her eyes on Eiri. "And the next thing I knew, he had tears in his eyes.

"He told me it wasn't your fault and that he was making too big of a deal about it. I had no clue what he was talking about, though." Mika padded, now barefooted, into the attached kitchen and began pouring herself a drink. "He realized he was rambling – very unlike him, I must say – and then told me the whole story. He explained to me how in love with you he is and how he gets so happy when you're around." She paused and sipped at her drink, eyeing her brother. "I knew he was in love with you, but it was strange to hear him say it that way. He didn't seem the type to be so heavily effected, you know?

"Anyway, he then told me about what happened last night between the two of you."

Eiri stiffened, but wasn't surprised. How else would Mika assume Eiri had a "new lover"? She obviously misconstrued the story Tohma told her. After all, Tohma _himself_ probably thought Eiri had someone else. Why else would Eiri call out someone else's name in bed?

"Mika—"

"Please, Eiri," Mika continued, cutting him off, "just tell me the truth. If you're cheating on Tohma, then _please, _just say it."

The blonde shook his head slowly and looked to the floor. He busied himself by picking up the notebook. "I… I kissed someone else, but it wasn't returned. If you can call that cheating, then—"

"Is that the truth?" Mika's inquisitive eyes held Eiri's. She was clutching her drink tightly.

"That's the truth," Eiri admitted slowly. He opened the notebook and stared sightlessly at the unfinished lyrics. "I met someone… but nothing happened."

"'Yuu'?" Mika queried. Eiri's confused eyes fell on his sister and she answered his silent question. "That's the name Tohma told me you said last night," she explained, face blank.

Eiri flushed and looked away once more. "Yes, Yuu. Shindou Yuu. He's a novelist."

"A novelist, huh?" Mika scoffed. "Never heard of him."

The lyricist grinned. "That's because his penname is 'Shuu Yuu'." He swelled with oddly placed pride when Mika's face lit up in recognition.

"Shuu Yuu, the mystery-romance author? The _renowned_ mystery-romance author?"

Eiri nodded in response. "That's him. He picked me up on the highway one day when my piece of crap car broke down."

Mika's face fell. "That's how you met the love of your life?" she grumbled in disbelief.

The blonde flushed. "W-well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that! I don't k-know him very well. I-I-It's just a crush!" Eiri's hands were flying about erratically.

"You apparently liked him enough to call out his name in bed and make Tohma cry though, I'll tell you that."

Eiri's shoulders slumped. "I know," he managed feebly. "I… I didn't mean to." He looked to his sister desperately. "Tohma… is Tohma okay?"

The oldest Uesugi nodded slowly. "He's… okay, but not much more than that." Mika finished her drink and walked back into the small living room (which was originally the dinning room, and the real living room was made into a bedroom when Hiro moved in).

"I," Eiri choked, "I'm sorry. I'm so… _so _sorry…"

Mika watched her fumbling brother blankly. "Who are you apologizing to? Me, or Tohma?"

The vocalist paused and then hung his head. "Both, I guess."

The brunette sighed. "Well, you didn't do anything to me, so—"

"I hurt Tohma. And whenever Tohma gets hurt… so do you…" Eiri brought his head up and made uncomfortable eye-contact with his sister. "I hurt both of you."

Mika looked away hastily and scowled. "What are you talking about? Idiot."

"You love him," Eiri stated simply, but continued before Mika could retort. "I used to think we were the same, because we both were in love with Tohma… but I was wrong. It was just puppy love for me. It was… a trial-run until something _real_ came along." His voice began to waver. "But you… your love for Tohma was… _is_ real. It's mature. You care for him more than anything." Eiri looked to his sister carefully then. She stared back at him, wide-eyed and flustered. "You come off as up-tight and self-absorbed, onee-san, but that's not true. That's not the _real_ you. You've never told anyone your feelings because you didn't want it to disrupt our relationship. You cared more for your love and your little brother than you did for yourself." Tears started to fill Eiri's eyes. He was disgusted with himself. "That's why you buy all those material things for yourself. It's the only thing you _ever_ do for yourself. You gave up going to college to take care of your little brothers. You gave up your heart to a man who can't return it. And yet… yet I've never heard you complain, Mika." Eiri lowered his head and stared at the notebook. "You may yell at Tatsuha and me, but you never _complain_. You're ten times the person I am, Mika-onee-san." The words on the paper began to blur from the tears that fell from Eiri's eyes.

"Eiri," Mika spoke softly. She took a step towards her brother. "That's enough."

"No… I hurt him, didn't I? I hurt him real bad." He placed the notebook on the coffee table before him. His hands were shaking. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want this to happen!" Eiri's head swung up. "You believe me, right? I didn't… but I hurt him… the more I tried _not_ to hurt him the more I did… So then… then I tried - deliberately tried - to hurt him. I thought that maybe he would come to hate me then and he wouldn't be heartbroken when I left. But… you and Tohma… you're better people than that…"

"Eiri, stop, please." Mika sat on the coffee table, eyeing her brother warily. "I won't tell you that what you did was right, Eiri, but you weren't wrong either. Liking someone else… that couldn't be helped. Maybe you could have handled it better, but we all make mistakes. Tohma and I… we're not as great as you think."

"No." Eiri shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. "I was wrong. Please, onee-san, take care of him. I know it's selfish of me, but… you're the only one who can do it." He reached out and placed his hand on his sister's knee. He clutched at the fabric of her skirt. "Tohma needs you right now. Please. You can comfort him."

The brunette looked to the hand on her knee and smiled sadly._ You want me to take care of Tohma as he sobs over you? You're not even thinking of how that might hurt me. You _are_ selfish, _she thought good-naturedly.

"Okay, then. I'll take care of Tohma the best I can. But I'll only do it if you promise me you'll settle things with him."

The singer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I have to, huh?" He didn't say anything for a moment and then slowly nodded. "All right, I will."

Mika smiled and leaned forward to kiss her brother on the forehead. Just as she was about to pull back Eiri's arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to him again. She gripped the couch cushions to keep from falling off the coffee table.

"Thank you." He slowly pulled back and smiled warmly. "Thank you, _Mikarin_."

The oldest Uesugi swallowed hard and then smiled back. "Yeah, you better thank me," she replied only half-jokingly. "Now go take a nap or something. You've had a long day." She stood and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make dinner."

Eiri's grin widened further and he nodded. Suddenly, he felt a lot better.

* * *

Uesugi Tatsuha closed the front door behind him and proceeded to toe off his shoes. He jammed his feet into the mottled-gray slippers he kept by the door and padded into the living room.

"I'm home," Tatsuha called out to no-one in particular.

Mika poked her head around the refrigerator door and saw her youngest brother nearby. He opened an empty hand, palm up, in a silent plea. Mika pulled a soda can out of the fridge and gave it to him.

"Thanks." The dark-haired teen smiled widely and popped open the can. "'Chya doing?"

"Making dinner," Mika answered, closing the fridge after pulling out a stick of butter. "Want to go wake Hiro for me?"

Tatsuha's face lit up. He nodded energetically and gulped down more then half his soda. He slammed the can down on the kitchen counter.

"Save that for me for dinner." With that, Tatsuha scampered out of the kitchen and down the hall.

The renegade monk-in-training stopped in front of his old bedroom, which was now occupied by one Nakano Hiroshi. He grinned widely and swung open the door. He couldn't wait to wake his sleeping lov—

"Can't you knock?! Jesus."

Tatsuha blinked. Hiro was sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas. His electric guitar rested in his lap and the amplifier was between his feet.

"You're awake," Tatsuha pointed out lamely, thoroughly disappointed. He had been looking forward to waking Hiro in some oddly kinky way.

"I just woke up," the auburn-coiffed teen stated matter-of-factly. "What do you want?"

The bassist furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? That's harsh."

Hiro's expression was blank. "A normal person doesn't just barge into someone's room without knocking unless they want something."

Tatsuha huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I wanted to wake you up to tell you dinner's gonna be ready soon. Jeez, you sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." His fake-pout slowly twisted into a grin. "But I think I can fix that."

Just as Tatsuha began to advance towards Hiro's bed, the guitarist held up one hand, issuing the other to stop. Tatsuha froze mid-step.

"I want to practice. We have a gig in two days, you know." He turned to his amplifier and flicked the on switch. "Tell Mika-san I'll be out for dinner in fifteen minutes. I want to work on my solos."

Tatsuha felt something in his eye tick. "Why the hell are you being so snotty?"

"I'm not being snotty," Hiro retorted. He fiddled with the dials on the amp.

"Yes, Hiroshi, you _are._" The dark-haired man crossed his arms. "What the hell kinda pole do you have stuck up your ass?"

"The only thing that's been up my ass," – his eyes fell on Tatsuha, glaring hard – "is _you_."

Tatsuha nearly reeled back in shock, but managed to hold his ground. "This is about last night?" he queried, absolutely appalled.

The guitarist sighed and turned away. "Forget it."

"No!" Tatsuha stepped forward, hands balled into fists. "No, I won't forget it! What the hell is this about, Hiroshi?!"

Hiro didn't respond. He leaned towards his nightstand and picked up his guitar pick. He put the thin piece of triangular plastic to his lips and held it between his teeth. He looked along the top of his nightstand but couldn't seem to find—

"Have you seen my finger slide?" he asked around the pick in his mouth.

When Hiro received no answer he swung his head around to face Tatsuha again. The pick fell from his lips.

Tatsuha's nearly black eyes were hardened and his brow was creasing dangerously. His jaw was set tight and his top lip was practically curling he was scowling so much. He had _never_ looked at Hiro that way before.

Hiro's eyes widened for a moment. He was shocked to see such contempt radiating from Tatsuha, and directed at _him_ no less.

"Don't look at me like that," the ginger-haired teen demanded once he regained his senses. He glared back. "I'm not the one that did anything wrong, here."

"Didn't do anything wrong?" the bassist spat. "So you're saying _I_ did something wrong? Really? because I wasn't aware. Last time I checked, I was telling you how madly in love wi—"

"_That's exactly it!!_"

Tatsuha stared in surprise, mouth hanging open. Hiro had jumped up, eyes fiery. His guitar had flown off his lap to crash into the amplifier. Neither man knew if it was broken, for they both stared at one another. Each was equally shocked at Hiro's actions.

They stood that way for a few seconds until a rap at the bedroom door knocked them to their senses.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mika called through the door.

Tatsuha took a deep breath, but didn't dare respond. No, _nothing_ was alright.

"Everything's fine, Mika-san." Hiro looked to the door as if Mika was standing there. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay then." She didn't sound convinced. "Dinner's on the table guys. Come and get it."

The guitarist knelt down to assess the damage to his instrument. The bassist stood still. They were both trembling.

"Listen, Tatsuha…" Hiro's voice was soft, almost inaudible. "We should just forget last night happened. We both had a few drinks and were really upset about what happened with ASK. What was said last night shouldn't have been said, and what happened most definitely should _not_ have happened." Hiro stood, relieved that his guitar was still in one piece. "Let's go to dinner."

Tatsuha extended his arm, blocking Hiro from the door. "You're not going _anywhere_ until we talk about this."

And from the hiss in his voice, Hiro believed him.

**Author's Notes:** Months later, I finally get out chapter eleven. I know it wasn't very good and nothing really happened… well, I needed to fit this all in _somehow_, right? Mika's feelings for Tohma needed to be addressed, even in this backwards world, don't you think? And well, I needed some TatsxHiro angst, too. For those of you who were so happy they got together: come on! You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?! XD Anyway, the next chapter should be a bit more promising. We'll see how Tatsuha and Hiro deal with their problems. And then we'll have the concert. Will Yuu be there? Will Tohma see Yuu and freak? Will Eiri and Tohma finally break-up? And if they do, will Yuu want to be with Eiri then? All these questions and more will be answered next time in… Gravitation Revisited: Magnetism!

Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
